A free and funny day
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Yu aime Kenta. Kenta aime Yu. Mais comment passer la journée en amoureux quand on a Tsubasa sur le dos? Heureusement, Yu le petit génie a un plan... Yu x Kenta, Kyoya x Gingka
1. Chaptitre 1: Comment tout a commencé

Hello ! Voici ma première histoire publiée sur ce site, bonne lecture !

(Je vous préviens: il y aura du yaoi dans cette histoire, si vous n'aimez pas ça ne lisez pas ! )

**Résumé:** Yu aime Kenta. Kenta aime Yu. Mais comment passer la journée en amoureux quand on a Tsubasa sur le dos ? Heureusement, Yu le petit génie a un plan...

**Pairing(s):** Yu x Kenta, Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 1:Comment tout a commencé**

«C'EST TROP COOL ^o^ ! »

Yu était aux anges. Il était enfin arrivé à l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde,et qui dépassait même le marchand de glaces et le magasin de jouets: la fête foraine. Pour lui, c'était l'endroit le plus génialissime-merveilleux–super–extra-cool de l'univers. Devant l'entrée de ce qui était le paradis pour lui, le petit garçon blond excité comme une puce sautillait de joie.

«C'est supra-hypra-méga-giga-ultra-cool ! Tu ne trouves pas Tsubasa :D ? »

Á côté de lui, un adolescent aux longs cheveux argentés avait les oreilles en compote pour bébé. Il faut dire que ça faisait dix minutes que Yu lui criait que c'était génial qu'ils soient là. Alors il avait très bien compris.

«Si si Yu, c'est vraiment génial...Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?! »

**** flashback ****

La veille ...

Tsubasa était tranquillement assis dans le canapé les jambes croisées en train de lire son livre préféré, _Les Ailes Magnifiques_, qui racontait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon timide et discret capable de parler aux oiseaux. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il le lisait, mais il ne se laissait pas de le lire. Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, Yu apparut devant lui. Tsubasa leva la tête, et le petit garçon afficha un énorme sourire.

_'Lui, je parie qu'il a quelque chose à me demander...'_ se dit Tsubasa.

«Yu...tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je lis, fit-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ?

-Ah, Tsubasa, mon Tsubasa chéri d'amour que j'adore embêter, commença le petit blond, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

-Je m'en doutais, fit l'adolescent. Alors ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais aller demain avec Kéké à la fête foraine ? J'ai demandé à sa mère et elle était d'accord pour qu'on y aille, à condition que quelqu'un nous accompagne puisqu'elle ne peut pas le faire à cause de son travail !

-La fête foraine ?

-Tu sais, celle qui vient de s'installer en ville ! Est-ce que j'pourrais ? Dis oui s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît ! »

Tsubasa posa son livre sur la table basse et regarda le blondinet plein d'espoir.

«Toi, tu voudrais y aller juste avec Kenta je suppose ?

-Comment t'as deviné ^-^ ?

-Yu, Kenta et toi êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous laisse tous seuls toute une journée sans surveillance ! Et je te connais, tu en profiterais pour faire des bêtises toutes les dix secondes !

-Mais non Tsutsu, je te promets que je serais très très très très très sage et que je ferais rien de dangereux ^-^ ! »

Tsubasa était sceptique. «Yu» et «sage» formaient un parfait oxymore, car le petit garçon était était une vraie pile électrique toujours débordante d'énergie qui adorait tout ce qui était sucré.

Et c'était un vrai petit danger public lorsqu'il était sans surveillance. Vous l'aviez à côté de vous, vous tourniez la tête un instant et paf, il avait disparu. L'adolescent aux yeux dorés l'aimait pourtant beaucoup, il était comme un petit frère pour lui, mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce que le petit blond ferait si on le laissait seul avec Kenta. Oh, il n'allait pas faire exploser quelque chose, mais Tsubasa voulait toujours pouvoir surveiller les actions de Yu et vérifier à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il voulait le protéger comme si c'était son fils. En clair, c'était une vraie mère-poule.

«Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Madoka de vous accompagner ? demanda-t-il.

-Mais tu sais bien qu'elle a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ! répondit Yu. Elle doit réparer la toupie de Gingky ! Sa chère Galaxy Pegasus d'amour lui manque terriblement ! Mais vu comment elle a souffert, elle l'aura pas finie avant au moins dix siècles ! »

Tsubasa s'apprêtait à lui demander si justement Gingka ne pouvait pas emmener les deux enfants, mais son instinct lui dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. En effet c'était un vrai excité du bocal qui ne tenait pas en place, d'autant plus que parfois il était bien plus immature et donc imprévisible que Yu et Kenta, alors qu'il avait trois ans de plus qu'eux (en âge physique mais pas en âge mental). En plus, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'on ne le voyait que le matin et le soir. En journée, impossible de savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Pas de combats, sa toupie est en réparation chez Madoka. Gingka avait dû fournir un effort spectaculaire pour pouvoir arriver à se séparer de sa toupie qui était son deuxième grand amour dans la vie puisqu'elle passait avant les hamburgers mais après une certaine personne chère à son cœur. Et il était impossible de connaître ses actions. Quand on le lui demandait, il répondait «secret d'État ! » avec un sourire idiot. L'adolescent aux cheveux longs aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir quelles étaient les occupations de Gingka. Kyoya, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il n'avait aucune patience, encore moins avec Yu qui avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement quand il n'avait pas Tsubasa sous la main. En plus, la fête foraine n'était sûrement pas un endroit où le jeune homme aimait aller, Tsubasa en était certain. Et coïncidence étonnante, lui aussi passait ses journées dehors on ne sait où à faire on ne sait quoi. On le voyait encore moins que Gingka. Quant à Benkei, il aurait sûrement bien accompagné Yu et Kenta, car il aimait beaucoup s'amuser, mais il passait ses journées à retourner la ville à la recherche de son idole vénérée Kyoya. Sans succès car chaque soir, il revenait bredouille.

«Allez Tsubasa j't'en supplie accepte ! fit Yu d'une voix à faire craquer les plus insensibles. J't'en suppliiiiiiiie ! »

Le petit blond était à genoux devant celui-ci. Il était passé en mode trop chou/mignon/kawaii/

adorable, affichant de grands yeux vert émeraude brillants remplis d'étoiles. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Tsubasa finit par accepter.

«Bon d'accord, Yu.

-OUAIIIIIIIS :D ! cria le petit blond en explosant de joie et en collant un gros bisou sur la joue de son ami. Oh mon Tsubasa d'amour merci beaucoup sono arigato j'vais prévenir Kéké ! »

Yu sauta littéralement sur le téléphone et appela son ami pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

«Mais souvient-toi Yu: je reste avec vous pour vous surveiller ! » ajouta Tsubasa.

Le garçon aux yeux verts fit la moue: si Tsubasa restait avec eux, lui et Kenta ne pourraient plus s'amuser et faire tout ce qu'ils auraient envie de faire. Mais soudain, Yu eut une petite ampoule au-dessus de la tête: il venait d'avoir une illumination, comme tous les petits génies. Il venait de trouver un plan diabolique pour pouvoir coincer le gêneur et ainsi, passer toute la journée seul avec son meilleur ami. Yu eut un méchant sourire, puis se tourna vers l'adolescent avec un air angélique.

«Pas de problème Tsutsu ^-^ ! »

**** fin du flashback ****

Et le pauvre Tsubasa ne savait pas que le lendemain, sa journée deviendrait un enfer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 terminé ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Si oui mettez des reviews please :) !

Tsubasa: Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire «sa journée deviendrait un enfer» ?

So-chan: *sourire sadique* Ça veut dire que tu vas souffrir, niark niark...

Tsubasa: Pourquoi moi TT-TT ?

Yu: J'vais aller à la fête foraine avec Kéké ? Ouais :D ! Mais j'veux y aller là tout de suite maintenant je veux pas attendre ! JE VEUX PAS ATTEEEEEENDRE XO !

So-chan: Désolé, t'ira qu'à partir du chapitre 2 !

Yu: C'est pas juste :(


	2. Chapitre 2: Le plan de Yu

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 de A free and funny day ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2:Le plan de Yu**

Les deux garçons attendaient devant l'entrée de la fête foraine l'arrivée de Kenta, qui lui, était emmené en voiture par sa mère (le petit veinard !), alors que Tsubasa et Yu avaient dû se taper 20 minutes à pied. Mais en courant, car le petit blond, impatient d'arriver, s'était mis à courir sans attendre son grand frère de cœur, qui avait dû se mettre à accélérer lui aussi, ne voulant pas perdre Yu de vue, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose - je vous l'avait dit, c'est une vraie mère-poule ! - Mais là où Tsubasa était crevé, Yu avait une pêche d'enfer. Il aurait pu courir un marathon il aurait encore de l'énergie.

«Quand est-ce que Kéké va arriver ? fit le petit garçon, impatient de retrouver son ami.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là ! dit Tsubasa. Mais au fait comment tu fais pour être aussi peu fatigué ? Tu débordes d'énergie, on dirait une pile électrique !

-C'est sûr que toi, tu ressembles à un ballon de baudruche tout dégonflé, fit Yu avec un petit rire légèrement sarcastique. Un vieux ballon tout aplati comme une crêpe !

-Yu, tu préfères que je te ramène à la maison, peut-être ? menaça l'adolescent.

-Noooon X0 ! Désolé de t'avoir traité de ballon dégonflé, Tsubasa..., murmura le blond d'une petite voix trop mignonne qui fit craquer Tsubasa.

-...Ce n'est pas grave Yu. Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi plein d'énergie ?

-Hi hi, c'est tout simplement parce que l'amour donne des ailes mon cher Tsutsu ;D !

-...Tu aimes tant que ça la fête foraine ? demanda le jeune homme qui n'avait pas compris.

-Baka, pensa Yu, c'est juste que je suis tellement content de voir Kenta et de pouvoir passer la journée avec lui que j'ai dit ça. Mais ceci, mon cher Tsubasa, c'est personnel...»

C'était le plus grand secret de Yu: depuis toujours, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami Kenta, et il savait également que celui-ci l'aimait, mais qu'il n'osait pas lui dire. Le petit blond aux yeux verts espérait donc de cette journée que son ami aux cheveux verts lui avoue ses sentiments. Et puis, s'il n'osait pas, eh bien il le lui dirait lui-même ! Mais évidemment, avec Tsubasa sur le dos, ça allait être plus compliqué. D'où le plan simple mais machiavélique pour piéger le gêneur inventé par notre petit génie du beyblade. C'était un plan parfaitement monté, Yu était certain de sa réussite.

«J'espère que Kenta va vite arriver, pensa-t-il, il me manque trop...»

Justement, un peu plus loin, une voiture bleue s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir. Une des portes arrières s'ouvrit et Kenta en sortit.

«A plus tard mon chéri ! Amuse-toi bien avec Yu et Tsubasa !

-A plus tard Maman ! » fit le petit garçon.

Après le départ de la voiture, Kenta alla rejoindre ses deux amis qui attendaient toujours devant l'entrée.

«Hé, les amis !

-...Tiens, voilà Kenta, fit Tsubasa en tournant la tête.

-Kéké :D ! »

Yu se jeta dans les bras de son ami, tout content de le voir.

«Salut Kéké ! s'exclama- t-il. T'en as mis du temps !

-S-Salut Yu..., fit celui-ci en rougissant. Désolé pour le retard... bonjour Tsubasa !

-Hé, mais tu as des nouveaux habits, remarqua l'adolescent.

-Oui, c'est ma mère qui les as achetés. »

Kenta portait une chemise jaune à manches courtes avec un petit col et une bande blanche sur le devant, un bermuda d'un beau bleu foncé et des chaussures blanches et bleues.

«Tu t'es fait beau pour venir à la fête foraine ? J'trouve que ça te va super bien Kéké !

-Hé hé, merci Yu ! rougit à nouveau Kenta. En fait c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça...

-Bon tu viens Kéké ? dit le petit blond en le tirant par le bras. Tsubasa nous attend ! »

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la fête foraine, alias le paradis pour Yu. Il n'était que 10 heures du matin, mais l'endroit était déjà bien animé. On entendait très bien les cris d'enfants qui s'amusaient dans différentes attractions, les appels des forains qui invitaient les gens à essayer le tir à la carabine ou les fléchettes, les musiques amusantes des manèges, et plus au loin, les cris de joie/peur/excités/ de ceux qui testaient les manèges à sensations. Mais ce qui attirait surtout l'attention de Yu, c'était l'odeur des churros et tous les stands qui vendaient des trucs sucrés. Il avait des étoiles et des cœurs partout dans les yeux. Cet endroit combinait deux choses vitales pour le petit garçon: les choses sucrées et s'amuser; voilà pourquoi il adorait cet endroit.

« *O* Waaah, je suis au paradis moi ! J'sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, hein Kéké ;D ?

-Yu, je te rappelle que je te surveille, fit Tsubasa comme pour casser sa joie.

-Rabat-joie :( ! »

Puis le petit blond se tourna vers son ami et lui chuchota:

«T'inquiète Kéké, j'ai un plan pour qu'il nous fiche la paix !

-Ah bon ?

-Écoute-moi bien...»

Yu lui expliqua tout son plan en détail. A la fin, Kenta était d'accord, mais un peu sceptique quant aux chances de réussite.

«T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

-Mais oui, assura Yu avec un sourire, fais-moi confiance Kéké ;D !

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tout les deux ? demanda Tsubasa.

-Oh mais rien du tout Tsutsu ^-^ ! » sourit le blond d'un air angélique.

L'adolescent et les deux petits garçons continuèrent de se balader, Yu guettant le moment où ils atteindraient le lieu du plan. Et enfin, il vit le lieu tant recherché. Il mit son plan en action.

«Dis Tsubasa, s'te plaît est-ce qu'on peut faire le palais des glaces ? C'est tellement bien !

-Euh, mais Yu...

-Tu dis toujours que tu es doué pour te repérer ! Comme ça, tu pourras nous guider si on se perd ! Enfin bon, si tu te perd pas toi-même en route., évidemment...

-Comment ça ?! J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, je ne me perd jamais ! affirma le jeune homme sûr de lui.

-Ah ouais? Alors prouve-le ! le défia Yu.

D'accord, je vais te le prouver Yu ! »

Après avoir payé, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le labyrinthe aux miroirs.

«Si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre, suivez-moi bien, dit Tsubasa.

-Rectification: si vous voulez vous perdre, suivez-moi bien » chuchota Yu à Kenta, ce qui le fit rire.

Une demie-heure plus tard...

«Eh Kéké, tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui sont jamais sortis d'ici ?

-...Ah bon ? fit Kenta.

-Ouais, et il y a leurs cadavres qui traînent un peu partout dans cet endroit !

-Yu...

-J'te jure Kéké ! assura le petit blond. Et il y a même les fantômes des gens morts ici qui cherchent toujours la sortie. Je le sais parce que j'en connais un !

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, il s'appelle Tsubasa :) »

Kenta se mit à rire, tout comme son ami, alors qu'ils déambulaient toujours et encore.

«Et d'ailleurs je me demande si le cerveau de Masamune n'est pas dans le coin...il a dû y aller un jour mais il est ressorti sans sa cervelle, oui, ça explique bien pourquoi il est aussi idiot. Peut-être qu'on va la croiser, t'en pense quoi Kéké?

-Ben...

-Eh Tsubasa! cria Yu à celui-ci. Si tu vois un petit pois par terre, c'est le cerveau de Masamune ! »

Une heure plus tard...

«Dis Tsubasa, tu es vraiment sûr qu'on est pas perdus ? Parce que ça doit faire une heure qu'on tourne en rond...Parce que ça doit faire au moins dix fois qu'on est passés devant cette barre...

-Juste une heure ? Moi ça me paraît des siècles qu'on est là...et j'ai toujours pas vu le cerveau de Masamune...

-On est pas perdus, je prend mon temps pour repérer les lieux ! » dit Tsubasa, qui commençait sérieusement à douter de son prétendu sens de l'orientation. Il n'aurait pas dû faire le malin, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les petits. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un aigle qu'on a le sens de l'orientation d'un aigle. Dommage pour lui.

_'Bon,_ se dit Yu,_ si on compte sur lui, on sera morts ici... Eh, comme ça, je mourrais avec Kéké ! ...Mais je veux pas mourir avec Tsubasa ! Il va nous empêcher de vivre une mort tranquille !' _

«Bon, Kéké, chuchota-t-il à celui-ci, il est temps de sortir d'ici !

-Mais Tsubasa va s'apercevoir qu'on est plus là...

-T'inquiète j'ai tout prévu Kéké ;D ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Tsubasa et prit une voix innocente:

«Dis Tsubasa, tu sais ce qui est noir, gros, poilu et qui a huit pattes ?

-Yu, c'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes !

-Mais tu peux quand même répondre à ça ! insista Yu. Toi qui est siiiiiiii intelligent...

-Pfff, mais...j'en sais rien moi !

-Ah bah moi non plus Tsutsu, sourit le petit blond, mais j'crois que ça grimpe sur ton épaule :) »

Tsubasa tourna la tête et aperçut une horrible araignée accrochée à son épaule droite. Un énorme frisson lui parcourut le dos, puis il se mit à hurler plus fort qu'une alarme incendie.

«8O AAAAAAH UNE ARAIGNÉE MAMAN AU SECOURS PITIÉ Á L'AIIIIIIIIDE ! »

Tout en s'affolant dans tous les sens, il se mit à courir comme un cinglé jusqu'à l'autre bout du palais en se prenant toutes les vitres au passage, sous les éclats de rires de Yu.

«Hahaha, je savais que ça marcherait ! XD Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit Kéké ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas pris une caméra pour le filmer ? »

Puis après quelques minutes de fou rire, il ramassa l'araignée - pardon, le monstre à poils noirs - qui avait tant effrayé Tsubasa. Oui, Tsubasa avait une phobie des araignées. Il a réussi à apprivoiser un aigle mais une simple araignée lui fiche la trouille. Oui il est comme ça.

«Euh...t'as pas peur Yu ?

- C'est une fausse Kéké ! expliqua le blond avec un sourire. Je l'avais acheté l'année dernière pour Halloween !

-Aaaah d'accord...mais quand même, quel trouillard Tsubasa !

-Ah ça tu l'as dit Kéké ! fit Yu. Je suis sûr que même Maka ne hurlerait pas autant !

-Maka ?

-Madoka, Kéké ! Bon, il faut que tu retienne ça: pour pouvoir vaincre tes ennemis, il faut exploiter ses faiblesses !

-Euh, si tu le dis, Yu. Bon, comment on fait pour sortir, j'en ai un peu marre d'être coincé ici ! C'est pas que je suis claustrophobe mais...

-Mais nous ne sommes pas perdus ! J'ai attaché un fil à l'entrée pour pouvoir retrouver le chemin ! Alors on a plus qu'à remonter le fil est le tour est joué !

-Yu, t'es un vrai génie :D ! dit Kenta en souriant.

-Arrête Kéké, tu vas me faire rougir... »

Yu était néanmoins très fier de son plan. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du gêneur et maintenant, lui et Kenta allaient pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

_'L'opération débarassage de l'obstacle aux cheveux longs est un succès ! Et maintenant, que la fête commence !'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 terminé ! Si vous aimez mettez des reviews please :)

Yu: C'est quand qu'on s'amuse Kéké et moi ?

So-chan: Prochain chapitre

Yu: Ouais :D ! Et c'est quand que moi et Kéké on sera ensemble ?

So-chan: Si j'te le disais maintenant ça serait pas drôle

Yu: :( Et il est où Tsubasa ?

So-chan: Toujours dans le labyrinthe (de toute façon il n'en sortira pas avant un bon bout de temps)

Tsubasa: *court en se prenant les vitres* POURQUOI ÇA N'ARRIVE QU'Á MOI TT-TT ?!


	3. Chapitre 3: Enfin libres!

Hello à tous ! Merci pour les reviews !

**Tif:** Merci pour les reviews !Oui, Yu et Kenta vont s'embrasser, mais pas tout de suite. Mais patience, c'est pour bientôt ;)

**Lordess Ananda Teenorag: **Merci beaucoup pour ton review il m'a fait très très très plaisir ! Je suis contente que Yu te plaise (c'est mon perso favori il est tellement mimi ^3^), et pour le sentimental, ça commence dans ce chapitre, mais le plus important viendra après ! Encore merci pour ton review !

Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture ! ( Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas ! (et c'est bien dommage...)

**Chapitre 3:Enfin libres!**

Après avoir donc suivi le fil, les deux petits garçons finirent par sortir de ce labyrinthe de glace infernal. Yu inspira l'air qui mélangeait des odeurs de chocolat et de crêpes et expira lentement.

«Aaaah ça faisait dix mille ans que j'avais pas respiré l'air de dehors ^o^ ! C'est bien mieux que l'air moisi de l'intérieur !

- -.-' Yu, n'exagère pas quand même...

-Mais le plus génial, c'est que maintenant on est libres Kéké ! We are freeeee :D ! s'écria Yu. On va pouvoir faire tous les manèges qu'on veut et manger tout ce qu'on veut !

-Euh, comment Yu ? demanda Kenta. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent tu sais...

-Oh mais c'est pas un problème Kéké ;D ! »

Le petit blond sortit de la poche de son bermuda blanc un porte-feuille noir en cuir brillant.

«J'ai l'argent de Tsubasa !

-Yu, tu lui as volé son porte-feuille O.O ?!

-Je ne l'ai pas volé, j'ai fait un EDI, nuance ! rectifia le garçon.

-... ?- ? EDI ? C'est quoi un EDI Yu ?

-Un Emprunt à Durée Indéterminée ! expliqua celui-ci.

-Aaaaaaah d'accoooooord 'o' ...

-Et puis tu sais Kéké, cette petite chose précieuse sera plus utile à nous qu'à lui. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu as une idée ?

-Je sais pas...»

Yu tourna la tête à la recherche d'une attraction potentielle et aperçut...

«UN TRAIN FANTOME ! :D J'adore les trains fantômes ! Allez, on y va !

-Euh... Yu ?

-Qu'est- c'qu'il y a Kéké ? demanda le blond.

-Je...j'ai peur dans le train fantôme... ;-; , fit timidement le petit garçon.

-Mais non, tu n'as pas à avoir peur Kéké :) ! le rassura Yu. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là à tes côtés pour te protéger ! Si un méchant zombie essaie de te tuer, je dégainerais Libra et je le réduirais en bouillie ! Ou si quelqu'un pose un seul doigt sur toi, j'en fais mon affaire ! Kéké, je serais là pour te protéger, au péril de ma vie s'il le faut ! Et s'il faut mourir pour te sauver, je le ferais sans hésiter ! Je serais ton ange gardien !

-...Yu, rougit Kenta, tu n'as pas à faire tout ça pour moi...

-Mais si Kéké, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ! Bon, allons-y ! »

Durant toute la durée de l'attraction, les deux petits garçons hurlèrent.

_'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! _se dit Kenta mort de trouille.8O_ AAAAAH UN ZOMBIE ! C'est un cauchemar, j'veux me réveilleeeeer ! Gingka au secours ! _;-;_'_

_'Hihi _:D_, c'est trop cool ! J'm'amuse comme un fou ! J'veux pas que ça s'arrête ! _XD_' _se dit Yu qui lui était très heureux d'être ici. _C'est trop génial !...Hmm?'_

Sans s'en rendre compte, vu qu'il était trop tétanisé de peur pour ça, Kenta avait aggripé la main de Yu. Le petit blond s'était rendu compte que quelque chose lui serrait la main, et sourit en jubilant lorsqu'il vit que s'était la main de son chéri secret.

_' _^-^ _Hi hi, Kenta me tient la main, c'est trop cool !'_

Une fois sorti de l'attraction, le blond se mit à sautiller de joie.

«C'était trop cool :D ! s'exclama Yu. Tu trouves pas Kéké ? »

Derrière lui, le petit garçon aux cheveux verts était pâle, tremblant et tenait sa main accrochée à sa poitrine.

«J-J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque quand l'araignée est apparue devant moi ;-; ...

-T'as eu si peur que ça ?

-Ben oui ! »

Yu le regarda avec un sourire puis lui fit un gros câlin. Kenta rougit.

«Allez, ça va aller Kéké, je suis là pour te protéger, ne l'oublie pas :) , chuchota le petit blond.

-Yu... »

Soudain, l'estomac de Kenta se mit à gargouiller, suivi de celui de Yu.

«Hé hé, on dirait bien que c'est l'heure de manger ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme nourriture dans le coin ?

-Euh, ils vendent des glaces là-bas, indiqua Kenta.

-DES GLACES ?! :D »

Yu aperçut le stand de glaces, qui lui apparut comme un petit coin de paradis sucré et coloré. C'était la chantilly sur le gâteau au chocolat.

«ALLELUIA ! Allons-y Kéké ! » s'écria-t-il en tirant son ami par la main.

Après avoir acheté leur glace, les deux garçons s'assirent sur les chaises situés devant les auto-tamponneuses. Kenta avait pris une simple glace à la vanille, et Yu la même chose... mais avec du chocolat fondu, du caramel, des Smarties et plein de petits bonbons dessus. C'est à peine si on remarquait la boule de glace écrasée sous le tas d'assortiments. Le blond avait les yeux rivés dessus.

«My precious...

-Bon sang, se dit Kenta, la glace a de ces effets sur lui... -.-' »

Pendant que Yu s'était mis à dévorer son énorme glace comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine, Kenta le regardait en soupirant.

_'Comment je pourrais avouer mon amour à quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à manger des glaces ? Mais il faut que je lui dise, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'essaie de lui dire que je l'aime... je suis nul, j'y arriverais jamais...'_

Pour se donner du courage, Kenta sortit sa toupie de sa poche et la regarda. Il inspira, puis expira longuement.

_'Allez, je peux le faire ! J'ai déjà affronté bien plus dur que ça ! Les entraînements avec Benkei, les matchs du combat de survie et de l'ultime bataille, et même les qualifications pour le Championnat du monde, c'était mille fois plus dur que ça ! Et puis, si Gingka était à ma place, il le ferait lui !'_

«Eh Kéké, pourquoi tu manges pas ta glace ? Si t'en veux pas, tu peux me la donner ^-^ Elle ne restera pas orpheline très longtemps avec moi !

-Non, ça va aller Yu ! »

Kenta mangea tranquillement sa glace tandis que son ami finissait de manger le cornet. Puis dès qu'il eut fini, le petit blond sourit et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette.

«Aaaah ^o^ , c'était super bon, tu trouves pas Kéké ?

-Je...si si Yu...»

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se mit à rougir et commença:

«Yu...

-Oui Kéké ?

-Je...j'ai un truc important à te dire...

-Vas-y Kéké je t'écoute, fit le blond, curieux.

-Tu sais...Je-je t'aime bien en fait..., avoua Kenta.

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime bien Kéké tu es mon meilleur ami c'est normal ^-^

-Oui...m-mais c'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire...»

Le petit garçon rougit encore plus:

«E-En fait Yu...je crois que je... je t'ai-

-ALERTE ROUGE ! hurla soudainement le blond. TSUBASA EN VUE ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 terminé ! Si ça vous a plu mettez des reviews please :)

Kenta: Comment ça Tsubasa, il est où ?

Yu: Bah je sais pas, en fait je vois Tsubasa mais c'est bizarre je vois pas où il est t'as compris ?

Kenta:...C'est pas très logique tout ça -.-'

Yu: Et au fait qu'est-ce que t'allais dire Kéké ?

Kenta: *rougit* Euh, laisse-tomber pour l'instant Yu...

So-chan: T'inquiète pas Yu tu le saura au prochain chapitre

Yu: Cool :)


	4. Chapitre 4: Escape from Tsubasa!

Hello! Voici le chapitre 4 de A free and funny day, bonne lecture ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !)

Pour **tif,** la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, dommage...

**Chapitre 4:Espcape from Tsubasa !**

Yu venait de crier, manquant de faire faire une crise cardiaque à Kenta et le coupant au passage dans sa déclaration. Il avait en effet remarqué l'adolescent aux cheveux longs, une grosse bosse au front, qui regardait dans toutes les directions à la recherche des deux garçons en hurlant leur noms. Zut, il avait réussi à sortir finalement.

«Je suis sûr qu'il est furieux ! dit Kenta. Avec tout ce qu'il a eu, il est forcément en colère contre nous !

-Mouais..., fit Yu sceptique, je pense plutôt qu'il est inquiet. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, faut qu'on s'en aille et vite ! J'ai pas envie de tomber sur lui et qu'il gâche cette journée ! dit-il en prenant la main de son ami.

-Mais où on pourrait aller ? » demanda Kenta.

Yu jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut le château gonflable, qui lui sembla être une bonne cachette en attendant que le danger soit passé.

«Dans le château gonflable VIIIIIIIIIITE ! »

Les deux petits garçons enlevèrent en quatrième vitesse leur chaussures et foncèrent à l'intérieur du château. Ils allèrent se cacher tout au fond, attendant que Tsubasa soit passé.

«Il...il est parti ?

-Pas encore, chuchota Yu, surtout reste silencieux Kéké !

-EH YU ! KENTA ! SALUT ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES LÁ :D ?! » s'écria une voix.

Ayant reconnu la voix de la personne qui les appelait, Yu et Kenta se jetèrent sur elle avec leurs doigts sur la boucha avec un grand «CHHT!» paniqué.

«...Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez l- mmmmffrr!

-Tu comprends pas que quand on te dis chut on veut que tu te taises, baka ?! »

Les deux petits garçons plaquèrent alors leurs mains sur la bouche de la personne qui menaçait de les dénoncer inconsciemment; non pas qu'elle avait parlé très fort mais Tsubasa avait l'oreille fine. Mais heureusement pour eux, le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

«Mmmmfrmfrrmmm ! »

Enfin, Yu et Kenta enlevèrent leurs mains et découvrirent que la voix venait de la bouche de Masamune, un tout jeune ado qui se prenait pour le blader n°1. Et l'intelligence comme la discrétion n'était pas son fort.

«Eh, c'est quoi le truc ?! J'peux savoir pourquoi vous m'empêcher de parlmmmmfrrrfmm !

-Mais la ferme ! Tu veux nous faire découvrir ou quoi ?! fit Yu. Quel boulet celui-là ! »

Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, Tsubasa jeta un regard bref vers la structure gonflable où se trouvait les garçons (heureusement ils s'étaient bien cachés au fond; ils n'allaient quand même pas se mettre à découvert ils n'étaient pas idiots comme Masamune !), puis ne les voyant pas, s'en alla. Kenta et Yu soupirèrent de soulagement et s'effondrèrent sur le sol de la structure gonflable (plus de peur que de mal !), tout en enlevant leurs mains de la bouche de Masamune. Il était d'ailleurs temps de le faire, car celui-ci commençait à manquer d'oxygène vu la couleur bleue anormale de ses joues.

«HHH...HHH...HHH...de l'air...de l'air...j'vais mourir...adieu monde cruel...x.x »

Puis il s'effondra à côtés des deux amis les yeux en croix.

«...Tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda le vert.

-Nan ça serait trop beau.

-Yu !

-Bah quoi ? fit le blond. Je sais c'est méchant mais j'avais vraiment envie de dire ça !

-En tout cas on est sauvés ! dit Kenta. Tsubasa ne nous as pas vus !

-Oui mais à cause de ce baka de Masamune on a failli se faire repérer !

-QUOI :O ?! Comment ça, un idiot ?! Je suis Masamune Kadoya, le blader n°1 du monde, non, de l'univers intergalactique ! » proclama le brun en prenant une pose héroïque.

_'Tiens, il était pas censé être un peu mort asphyxié, lui ?'_ se rappela Yu.

«Eh, ça va les chevilles !

-Quoi, qu'est- c'qu'elles ont mes chevilles ?!

-...Nan, laisse-tomber -.-'

-Bon, vous pouvez m'expliquer c'que vous faîtes là ? » demanda le brun.

«Bon, je te fais simple pour que ton cerveau de poule resté au stade embryonnaire comprenne.

-QUOI :O ?! s'écria Masamune. Comment ça, mon cerveau de poule ?!...Et ça veut dire quoi embryonnaire ?

-...En gros, ça veut dire que ton cerveau – si t'en as un évidemment – est resté à un stade peu évolué. Comme ton vocabulaire d'ailleurs.

-QUOI :O ?! Comment ça, si j'ai un cerveau ?!...Et c'est quoi le vocabulaire ?

- oh my god -.-', se dirent Kenta et Yu, laisse-tomber Masamune. En fait, on est venus ce matin avec Tsubasa, expliqua le blond, mais comme j'avais envie de passer la journée seul avec Kéké on l'a laissé se paumer dans le palais des glaces mais ce baka a réussi à sortir et maintenant il nous recherche!...T'as compris ?

-Euuuuuuuuh..., Masamune fit un effort intense de réflexion pendant quelques minutes, je crois...

-S'il dit ça, c'est qu'il a pas compris, fit Yu tout bas à Kenta.

-Bon, euh, et si tu nous disais plutôt ce que toi tu fais là Masamune ? demanda le vert.

-Moi ? Je cherche Gingka ! dit le brun. La dernière fois il m'a battu à la corde à sauter et comme je suis un mauvais perdant j'ai pas pu accepter ça ! Je suis le numéro un, alors je dois être le meilleur partout, même à la corde à sauter ! Alors je veux une revanche ! »

_'Masamune fait toujours ses paris stupides avec Gingka à ce que je vois'_ se dit le garçon.

«Si tu cherches Gingky qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

-Ben j'me détends ! Vous savez, ça fatigue de chercher ! Et je suis convaincu qu'il est dans le coin, mon intuition ne me trompe jamais ! affirma Masamune sûr de lui. Mais il doit se cacher dans un coin, j'arrive pas à le trouver ! Si ça se trouve, il a peur de moi !

-Comment on pourrais avoir peur d'un baka comme toi ? fit remarquer Yu.

-QUOI :O ?! Je suis pas un idiot ! Et je vais te le prouver en trouvant Gingka ! PRENDS GARDE Á TOI GINGKA, LE BLADER NUMERO UN MONDIAL VA TE TROUVER ET TE BATTRE ! »

Masamune descendit en glissant sur le toboggan et enfila ses chaussures tellement vite qu'il se trompa de pied. Il commença à courir mais se vautra magnifiquement par terre, sous les rires des enfants qui se trouvaient dans le coin. Comment se taper magnifiquement la honte devant les gens.

«Zut ! J'me suis gouré de chaussures ! »

Puis après avoir remis correctement ses baskets, il disparut dans la foule en hurlant très fort le nom de Gingka, ce qui lui valut d'être pris pour un cinglé par pas mal de monde.

«Quel crétin quand même Masamune XD ! fit Yu en riant.

-Ah ça c'est vrai ! approuva Kenta.

-Tu sais Kéké, je sais pourquoi on as pas vu le cerveau de Masamune dans le palais de glaces.

-Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.

-Parce qu'il n'en a pas tout simplement ! répondit le blond.

-T'as sûrement raison, Yu. Bon, on y va ?

-Attends un peu Kéké ! On s'amuse d'abord ! On est venus pour ça je te rappelle ! »

Ils passèrent dix minutes à bondir, rebondir et sauter dans tous les sens contre le sol et les murs, se cognant plusieurs fois au passage. Au bout de la cinquième fois qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans, ils décidèrent de s'en aller, ils n'avaient pas envie d'avoir des bleus partout.

«C'était marrant, hein Kéké :D ?

-Ouais mais quand tu m'as rentré dedans tu m'as fait mal...

-Oups ^o^' , désolé ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Kenta et Yu passèrent le reste de l'heure à faire trois fois du manège à chevaux, cinq fois aux auto-tamponneuses – quand on aime on ne compte pas -, trois fois des montagnes russes, et du tir à la carabine, où remporta une énorme peluche pégase, si grosse qu'elle était plus grande que lui – ça, ça allait faire un jaloux – et Kenta une peluche licorne.

«Hé hé, ta peluche va rendre Masamune ultra-jaloux ! dit Yu, sa grosse peluche à la main.

-Et la tienne alors ? Gingka va vouloir te la piquer ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Le garçon blond regarda aux alentours et aperçut la grande roue.

«Hé, si on allait à la grande roue ? proposa-t-il.

-Ok, Yu, je te suis ! »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la grande roue et montèrent dans une nacelle vide et posèrent leur peluches. Puis la machine se mit en marche.

«Waaaah, on monte ! Eh regarde Kéké, fit Yu en zieutant à travers la vitre, y'a Masamune près du manège là-bas !...Ha ha ha, il s'est tôlé XD !

-Ah ouais ! Et moi je vois Tsubasa, il est vers les montagnes russes ! »

Après avoir commenté ce qu'ils voyaient à travers les vitres de leur nacelle, les deux petits garçons s'assirent sur la banquette. Un silence s'installa alors, vite coupé par les sifflotements de Yu, en train de balancer tranquillement ses jambes. Kenta, assis à côté de lui, se dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour lui avouer ses sentiments, vu qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, enfin seuls.

«...Yu ?

-Hm ?...Oui, Kéké ^-^ ? fit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

-Je...il y a un truc que je voudrais te dire...

-Vas-y Kéké je t'écoute ^-^ ! sourit le petit blond.

-En fait...j-je crois que je...»

Le petit garçon rassembla tout son courage, regarda son ami et dit d'un seul coup:

«Je t'aime, Yu ! »

Kenta, devenu aussi rouge que du piment, n'osait pas bouger. Celui-ci, voyant que Kenta était gêné, posa ses mains sur les siennes.

«Kenta...»

Le vert, surpris que Yu l'appelle comme ça et non pas par son surnom, releva timidement la tête et croisa les yeux doux émeraude du blond.

«Tu sais, tout ça je le savais déjà ! »

Puis Yu s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, faisant encore plus rougir Kenta qui ne s'y attendait pas.

«Il m'embrasse...Yu est en train de m'embrasser ! »

Après quelques secondes, le petit blond se décolla de son ami et sourit.

«Tu sais Kéké, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais remarqué que tu m'aimais ^-^

-...Alors pourquoi t-tu m'as embrassé ? demanda timidement Kenta.

-Quelle question, parce que moi aussi je t'aime Kéké ^-^ ! répondit joyeusement Yu. Tu as enfin réussi à le dire, tu as vaincu ta timidité, bravo !

-...Merci Yu... ;-; »

Kenta avait les larmes aux yeux.

«Oh, Kéké, tu va pas pleurer pour ça quand même ! Allez, viens dans mes bras, j'ai envie d'un grooooooos câlin ! »

Kenta se serra contre celui qu'il aimait et Yu lui fit un câlin, l'embrassant au passage encore une fois sur la joue.

«J-je j'avais si peur que tu ne m'aimes pas Yu... ;-; , sanglota le petit garçon.

-Voyons Kéké, comment je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon aussi gentil que toi ? Allez, arrête de pleurer, sinon je pleure aussi ! »

Au moment où le câlin des deux garçons s'arrêta, la nacelle aussi.

«Roooh, c'est déjà fini :( ? » fit le blond pas content.

Puis Yu se tourna vers Kenta, qui avait séché ses larmes.

«Et surtout Kéké, pas un mot à Tsubasa, ok ?

-Ok ;D , secret d'État, comme Gingka ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 4 terminé ! Si ça vous a plu mettez des reviews please :) !

Yu: Maintenant que Kéké et moi on est ensemble ça va être super cool ! Hé, qu'est-ce qui va se passer après Kéké ?

Kenta: J'en sais rien...

So-chan: tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Yu va bien s'amuser au prochain chapitre...

Yu: Cool ! :)

So-chan: Et que le prochain chapitre va plaire aux fans de KyoGin

Yu et Kenta: C'est quoi le KyoGin ?

So-chan: Vous verrez ça au chapitre 5...


	5. Chapitre 5: Une rencontre inatendue

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 5 de A free and funny day ! Bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !) (Au fait, j'en profite pour dire qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre !)

**tif:** merci pour ton review ! Contente que le chapitre 4 t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire aussi ^-^

**Lordess Ananda Teenorag: **merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Me reconvertir en spécialiste de Yu ? Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que c'est mon perso favori mais il y a beaucoup d'autres persos dans la série ( que Yu se ferait un plaisir d'embêter *u* surtout Kyoya par exemple ) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi !

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, dommage...

**Chapitre 5:Une rencontre inattendue**

Après être descendus de la nacelle, leurs peluches sous le bras, les deux garçons continuèrent de se balader à travers le parc. La fin de la journée approchait, car le ciel commençait à changer de couleur.

«Je me demande où est Tsubasa, demanda Kenta, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a laissé...

-Bah, t'inquiète pas pour lui, il peut se débrouiller tout seul ! Bon, où on va maintenant Kenta chéri ? demanda Yu.

-Euh, Yu, je préférerais que tu me trouve un autre surnom...

-...Kenta-kun, ça te va ? demanda Yu.

-Va pour Kenta-kun ! Et moi, je t'appellerai Yu-kun !

-Ok ^-^ ! »

Yu tourna la tête à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, lorsqu'il aperçut une arcade avec des machines à sous. Un bel attrape-nigaud, mais c'était tellement tentant...

«Eh, si on allait jouer aux machines à sous Kenta-kun ? proposa Yu.

-Il nous reste des sous ? fit Kenta.

-Nous, non, mais dans le porte-feuille de Tsubasa, oui !

-Ha ha ^-^'... bon bah ok on y va ! »

Ils allèrent échanger leurs sous contre des jetons, se placèrent devant une machine libre et commencèrent à jouer. Leurs jetons s'épuisaient au fur et à mesure sans succès, lorsqu'au dernier , une carte avec marqué 250 points tomba.

«Enfin un truc ! s'exclama Yu. Bon, 250 points c'est pas énorme mais c'est toujours mieux que rien ! On peut avoir quoi avec ?

-Euh...le seul truc pas trop mal, c'est une boule à neige avec des petits dauphins...

-Bah, on la donnera à Maka, elle adore les dauphins ! »

Yu alla échanger la carte contre la boule à neige et les deux s'en allèrent. Yu commença à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensuite (sachant qu'il restait quand même pas mal d'argent dans le porte-feuille de Tsubasa mais cette source n'était pas illimitée), mais à peine avaient-ils commencé à marcher que quelqu'un qui courrait leur rentra dedans.

«Aîeuh o ! fit Yu en tombant à terre. Vous pourriez pas faire att...»

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit en face de lui un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux d'un bleu profond et perçant, qui n'était autre que le plus grand rival de Gingka, Kyoya

Tategami en personne !

«Yoyo 'o' ?! s'écria Yu en même temps que Kenta s'écria «Kyoya ?! ».

-Vous ?! » s'écria Kyoya à son tour.

_'Oh non, il fallait que je tombe sur lui ! Au bon moment en plus !'_

«Qu'est- c'que tu fais ici Yoyo 'o' ? demanda Yu qui ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à voir le jeune homme ici. Je savais pas que tu aimais la fête foraine...

-Yu, je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo ! Et ce que je fais ici ne vous concerne pas ! Et en ce qui concerne la fête foraine, oui, je n'aime pas trop y aller !

-Pourquoi Yoyo ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo ! Parce que c'est bruyant et rempli de sales gosses comme toi !

-Il vaut mieux être un «sale gosse» comme tu dis plutôt qu'être un méchant égoïste comme toi ! »

_'Yu-kun aime toujours autant embêter Kyoya à ce que je vois...'_ se dit Kenta qui se contentait d'observer la scène.

«Et d'ailleurs, demanda Yu curieux, si t'aime pas la fête foraine, pourquoi t'es là ?

-...J'ai pas à te le dire ! répondit Kyoya en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi, c'est trop gênant ? J'parie que t'as perdu Leone !

- -.- Non, j'ai pas perdu Leone !

-Je sais ! Tu t'es réfugié ici pour échapper à Benben ! proposa le bond. Tu sais qu'il te cherche partout depuis un bon bout de temps ?

- -.-' Non, c'est pas ça ! Et oui, je sais qu'il me cherche partout !

-Non, je sais je sais ! Tu es maso, c'est ça Yoyo hein :D ?

-...-.-# Non je ne suis pas maso Yu...Et arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

-Alors pourquoi t'es là ? demanda le blond encore une fois.

-Je te le dirai pas.

-Maieuuuuh j'veux savoir :( ! le supplia le blond en s'accrochant à la veste noire du jeune homme.

S'te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît *o* ! »

Yu remarqua alors que Kyoya avait changé de vêtements. À la place de ses anciens vêtements, il portait une veste noire par-dessus un T-shirt vert foncé sans manches avec un joli pantalon gris et des bottes marron.

«Tiens, t'as plus ta veste déchirée ? Ni ton T-shirt déchiré ? T'as enfin décidé d'être un gentil garçon ou t'es fait beau pour quelqu'un ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis moi s'te plaîiîîît *o* ! »

Yu utilisa alors sa technique de persuasion ultime: les yeux de chaton super kawaii.

«...T'auras beau me faire tes yeux doux, je te dirais rien !

-Maieuuuuh pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire Yoyo :( ? demanda le blond. Tu as fait quelque chose de grave ? Je suis sûr que t'as tué Gingky parce que t'étais dégoûté de pas l'avoir battu et -

-JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS TUER L'AMOUR DE MA VIE ! »

Soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Kyoya rougit brutalement, tandis que Kenta et Yu le regardaient fixement.

«...Comment ça, Gingka est l'amour de ta vie ?

- ...Yoyo, ça veut dire que tu aimes Gingky ?! O.O »

Kyoya tourna la tête, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il était gêné (ce qui était plus que rare),

il venait de faire une gaffe: sa relation amoureuse avec son plus grand rival devait rester secrète,

or il venait de l'avouer involontairement, et pas vraiment aux meilleures personnes. Pas intelligent du tout, ça.

«Hein Yoyo ?! répéta Yu. Est- c'que ça veut bien dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ?

-Pour la énième fois Yu, ne m'appelle pas...

-YOYO ! »

Un cri fit tout à coup sursauter les trois garçons, puis Yu et Kenta virent quelque chose se diriger à très grande vitesse vers celui aux cheveux longs.

«Hé, mais ce serait pas Gingka qui est en train de courir vers nous ? dit Kenta.

-Euh Yoyo, att-»

Yu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux grands yeux noisette sauta sur le pauvre Kyoya, qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol.

«...tention à Gingky.

-Oh mon Yoyo, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! s'écria Gingka. J'ai eu peur d'être séparé de toi pour toute la vie, et sans toi la vie n'aurait plus eu de sens parce que tu es ma raison d'exister, tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, jamais jamais jamais jamais !

-Gingka, fit Kyoya très très très très gêné, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu me dis mais...

-Oh mon Yoyo d'amour, continua le roux, tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais, le temps m'a paru siiiiiiiiii long sans toi à mes côtés, je ne veux plus être loin de toi comme ça, ça me rend trop triste de ne pas pouvoir de dire «je t'aime» ni de te regarder dans tes beaux yeux ni de te sourire ni de te serrer dans mes bras ni de t'embrasser ni de-

-GINGKA, ON EST PAS SEULS ICI ! »

Pendant qu'il était occupé à faire ses sermons tellement romantiques mais tellement gênants quand ils sont dits en public, Kenta devenait de plus en plus rouge et le sourire de Yu grandissait au fur et à mesure que Gingka en disait.

«Ah, euh..., fit le roux très gêné lorsqu'il remarqua les deux petits garçons, salut Yu, salut Kenta...

^o^' »

_'Zut, je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe...'_

«Dis donc, tu nous cachais des choses avec Yoyo; ah, je savais qu'ils étaient plus que rivaux ces deux-là, je le savais Kéké ! dit Yu, et d'ailleurs Gingky, tu m'as piqué mon surnom !

-Mais c'est parce que je trouve que Yoyo c'est tellement mignon et attendrissant et gentil et-

-C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi ! s'écria le blond. Mais je t'ai pas donné les droits d'auteur pour pouvoir l'utiliser ! Alors t'as qu'à trouver un autre surnom !

-Maieuuuuuh... :(

-Bon, ça passé, il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez, les gars, dit Yu. Je veux TOUT savoir sur votre relation, comment ça a commencé, où ça a commencé, ce que vous faîtes, bref TOUT u !

-Eh, arrête de nous harceler, on est pas des stars !

-Mais moi, je suis un paparazzi ! :) Et puis, je suis sûr que Kéké veux tout savoir aussi, hein Kéké ?

-...Désolé Gingka, mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir !

-Rien ne nous oblige à vous raconter les détails de notre relation -.- , fit Kyoya.

-Si vous ne nous racontez rien, menaça Yu, je hurle que vous êtes ensemble.

-M'en fiche, répliqua l'adolescent.

-Et aussi que vous avez fait l'amour cette nuit :)

-M'en f- QUOI O.O ?!

-Alors ? Que choisis-tu u ? »

Kyoya regarda Gingka. Aucun n'avait envie que le blond aille raconter leur secret. Le vert ne savait pas si Yu était vraiment capable de dire ce qu'il avait menacé de dire, mais le blond pouvait être assez...imprévisible. Alors il soupira, vêxé de devoir céder face à un gamin de presque cinq ans de moins que lui.

«D'accord, on va tout vous dire.

-OUAIS :D ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Yoyo :)

-...Yu, je te déteste. Tu n'es qu'un gamin diabolique.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Yoyo. Mais je ne vais pas te faire de bisous sinon Gingky va être jaloux. Moi, diabolique ? Noooon, je suis un vrai petit ange. :) Bon, vous nous racontez maintenant ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5 terminé ! Si ça vous a plu mettez des reviews please :) !

Gingka: T'as vu Yoyo enfin on apparaît !

Kyoya: Ouais, fini la tranquillité *regarde Yu de manière suspecte*

Yu: Ah, le KyoGin c'était Kyoya et Gingka, j'ai compris :D !

Kyoya: Pourquoi je suis quand même obligé de raconter les détails de ma relation avec Gingka ?

So-chan: Parce que c'est moi qui dirige l'histoire et je fais ce que je veux :)

Kyoya: J'me vengerais...


	6. Chaptitre 6: Un début de révélations

Hello à tous ! Il a juste un petit changement dans mon histoire: étant donné que mon dernier chapitre était trop long (il me faisait 8 pages) j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux ! Donc ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ! Sinon, désolé pour le petit retard mais mon emploi du temps en ce moment est assez chargé (il est bourré de contrôles TT-TT)... Sinon, bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !)

**tif:** merci pour ton review ! Ah il fallait bien que j'arrête quelque part ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord, Gingka et Kyoya sont très mignons ensemble !

**Lordess Ananda Teenorag:** merci pour ton review ! Je pensais pas être aussi «douée» pour pouvoir définir le caractère de Yu...mais oui, je pourrais peut-être me reconvertir en spécialiste de Yu après tout ! Et pour Masamune, il faudrait lui faire une greffe de cerveau, mais dommage que ça n'existe pas...

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement...

**Chapitre 6:Un début de révélations**

Après avoir trouvé un coin discret à l'abri des oreilles et des regards, Yu et Kenta s'assirent, attendant que Kyoya et Gingka s'installent à leur tour.

«Au fait, pendant que j'y suis, demanda Kyoya à Yu, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Nous ? Très simple: en fait moi et Kéké on devait aller à la fête foraine avec Tsubasa mais comme on voulait passer la journée seuls pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut on l'a laissé se perdre dans le palais des glaces. Et on s'est amusés toute a journée !

-En clair tu t'es débarrassé de lui, c'est ça ? Je savais bien que tu étais un sadique.

-C'est pas très sympa de faire ça Yu :( , fit Gingka. Tu lui as fait un truc méchant, alors que lui s'occupe souvent de toi !

-Je sais que c'est pas très sympa Gingky mais j'étais bien obligé de faire ça si je voulais passer la journée seul avec Kéké ! Tsubasa est gentil, mais il est un peu trop collant à mon goût, avoua le blond, c'est une vraie mère-poule. Il ne me laisserai pas passer la journée seul avec Kéké parce qu'on est trop jeunes selon lui !

-En même temps Yu, tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai dix ans pourquoi 'o' ?

-Je comprends que Tsubasa ne veuilles pas te laisser seul avec Kenta, vous êtes trop jeunes pour traîner ensemble tous seuls !

-Ah non Gingky tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi quand même :( ! Et puis toi tu traînes bien avec ton Yoyo d'amour, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de traîner avec Kéké !

-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! ajouta Kenta. C'est pas très équitable !

-Mais moi j'ai treize ans -.-' ! Et Kyoya-kun en a presque quinze ! On est plus âgés que vous !

-Bouh, c'est pas juste :( ! Whouah, Yoyo j'pensais pas que t'étais aussi vieux !

-Tsubasa a VRAIMENTdu mérite pour vouloir s'occuper de toi, ajouta le vert. Moi je ne tiendrais pas deux minutes avec toi. Et je ne suis pas vieux -.-# !

-Oui mais lui il est patient avec les enfants, il est gentil et il m'aime beaucoup. Tout le contraire de toi Yoyo ^-^

-Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! s'emporta Kyoya.

-Calme-toi Kyoya-kun ! Tu sais bien que Yu aime te taquiner !

-Me taquiner ? Me faire souffrir oui ! C'est un sadique ce gamin !

-Au fait Yoyo, demanda Yu, pourquoi t'es allé à la fête foraine si t'aime pas ça ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai obligé ^-^, sourit Gingka. Au début, Kyoya-kun n'était pas trop d'accord mais

j'ai tellement insisté qu'il a pas pu refuser. Hein Kyoya-kun ^-^ ?

-Hmm, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi Gingka.

-Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de l'interrogatoire *u*

-Yu, arrête ce sourire sadique immédiatement.

-Hi hi ^-^ »

Le blond se tourna vers son amoureux.

«Kéké, à toi l'honneur.

-Merci Yu ! Déjà, Gingka ?

-Euh o-oui ?!

-Tu disais que tu avais été séparé de Kyoya, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah, ça ?...En fait, alors que je me promenais avec Kyoya, Masamune est apparu devant moi et il m'a défié à la corde à sauter ! Et il a obligé Kyoya à s'en aller ! Il n'avait pas supporté que je le batte alors il m'a affronté jusqu'à c'qu'il soit tellement crevé qu'il ne puisse plus faire un mouvement ! Et j'en ai profité pour rejoindre mon Kyoya d'amour ^-^.

-Oh, «mon Kyoya d'amour», c'est si mignon ! Á moi maintenant ! fit Yu. Mais moi, ça va être plus secret, niark niark :) . J'ai une question pour vous deux, et c'est Gingky qui commence: Depuis quand tu es amoureux de Yoyo ? »

Gingka rougit légèrement.

«Il faut vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

-Tu sais, j'aurais pu aussi te demander si tu avais déjà fait tu-sais-quoi avec Yoyo *u* donc réponds à ma question sois gentil ^-^

-En fait, je me doutais un peu que tu allais commencer par ça... Je l'aime depuis toujours, depuis que je l'ai vu.

-Tu veux dire, même quand il était encore un chasseur de têtes ? demanda Kenta.

-Oui. Quand j'ai croisé son regard...j'ai tout de suite ressenti quelque chose en moi. Et j'ai tout de suite compris que je l'aimais.

-Alors tu as tout de suite eu un coup de foudre pour Kyoya ?

-Intéressant...et toi Yoyo ?

-...Pourquoi je suis obligé de céder face à un gamin ?

-Parce que c'est ton destin *u* »

Kyoya grogna légèrement avant de soupirer.

«En vérité...j'aime aussi Gingka depuis toujours, même si ça peux sembler difficile à croire. Moi aussi, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. Quelque chose...d'agréable, qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que c'était rien, mais ça m'a repris pendant que je m'entraînais pour notre combat, et encore plus durant ce fameux combat. Á chaque fois que je le regardais, je sentais le rythme de mon cœur accélérer, et je me sentais...étrangement bien. Et quand j'ai perdu contre lui, j'étais furieux. Bien sûr parce que j'avais perdu contre lui - pour moi, la défaite était inimaginable – mais aussi parce que j'avais compris ce qui m'arrivais. J'étais amoureux de lui.

-Oh, c'est romantiiiique ! Yoyo le chef des méchants chasseurs de têtes amoureux de son ennemi!

Bon, une question, Kéké ?

-Hmm...ah oui ! Depuis quand vous êtes officiellement en couple tous les deux ?

-...Un certain temps, mais depuis qu'on est rentrés au Japon, à peu près une semaine, avoua Gingka.

-Très intéressant...et cela coïncide avec vos disparitions à tous les deux. Vous passiez donc, vos journées dehors, et vous ne reveniez pas en même temps chez Madoka pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! C'est malin ! Maintenant, à mon tour: si vous vous aimiez réciproquement pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour vous avouer vos sentiments ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

«Moi...j'avais peur de la réaction de Kyoya. J'avais peur que si je lui avouais mon amour, notre amitié soit brisée parce que lui ne me renvoyait pas les sentiments. Alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

-Et toi Kyoya ? demanda Kenta.

-Moi...c'était plus compliqué que ça. Á cause de mon sale caractère, je ne voulais pas admettre mes sentiments pour Gingka. Je le considérait toujours comme un rival, et je refoulais toujours mes sentiments. Pour moi, ma rivalité avec Gingka devait passer avant tout. Mais j'ai fini par sentir de plus en plus mon amour pour lui refaire surface. Et puis, je dois admettre que...ça me pesait sur le cœur. Alors j'ai fini par admettre ces sentiments que je voulais renier.

-Et tu l'as admis quand ?

-...Juste après -

-KYOYAAAAA OÚ ES-TUUUUU ! »

Le vert n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une voix l'interrompit.

«...Hé mais ce serait pas Benben là-bas ? fit le blond.

-Si je crois que tu as raison Yu.

-OH NON ! »

En un éclair, Kyoya disparut du champ de vision des trois garçons. En fait il s'était caché quelque part, car il savait que Benkei le cherchait depuis un moment et que s'il le trouvait, il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de l'empêcher de l'étreindre, et vu la force de Benkei, il mourrait d'asphyxie en quelques secondes. Et ça ne faisait pas vraiment envie à Kyoya. Il comptait encore vivre longtemps au côté de son cher rouquin, alors pas question de mourir tout de suite.

«T'es passé où Kyoya-kun on te voit plus ! dit Gingka en tournant la tête.

-Chut ! Et surtout lui dîtes pas que je suis là !

-Oh ben c'est ce que je vais faire alors ^-^ !

-O.O' Yu, je t'en supplie ne lui dit pas que je suis là ! cria le vert affolé - car il savait que le blond pouvait très bien le faire. J'ai pas envie de mourir d'asphyxie !

-...Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu me donne quoi en échange de mon silence *u* ?

-Yu, c'est pas trop le moment pour faire du chantage, remarqua Kenta.

-J'en profite pendant que Yoyo est en position de faiblesse *u*.

-Sadique !

-Alors ? Ou tu préfères que je dise à Benben que tu es là ? Surtout qu'il arrive vers nous...

_'Je HAIS ce gamin ! Il a vraiment le don pour me rendre ridicule devant tout le monde ! '_

-Yoyo ? Benben arrive...

-...Je te payerai toutes les glaces que tu veux !

-Toutes celles que je veux *O* ? Même celles avec dix boules et de la chantilly *O* ?

-Tout ce que tu veux mais tais-toi je t'en supplie !

-Ok ça marche Yoyo ! J'adore marchander avec toi ^-^ »

Il était temps que Kyoya donne une réponse car Benkei arriva vers eux dans les secondes qui suivirent. Complètement en larmes.

«Salut Benben, ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu pleures Benkei ?

-PARCE QUE JE NE TROUVE PAS KYOYAAAAAA ;-; !

-...Oh, il ne doit pas être bien loin ^-^', dit Kenta.

-J'espère, snif, ça fait une semaine que je le cherche partout dans toute la ville et pas une trace de mon Kyoya ! BOUHOUHOUHOUH TT-TT !

_'Hé, Kyoya-kun est à moi !'_

-Allons Benkei, je suis sûr que Kyoya n'est pas loin, hein les amis ^o^' ?

-Oh oui, VRAIMENT pas loin -u- , insista Yu.

-Mais oui, je suis certain que si tu persévères tu finira par retrouver Kyoya ^-^' ! assura Gingka.

-C'est vrai, snif ;-; ?

-Mais oui ! Courage Benben, je suis sûr que tu peux le trouver, n'abandonne pas !

-Vous avez raison les amis, je vais continuer à chercher jusqu'à ce que je le trouve ! KYOYAAAAAA ! »

Puis Benkei s'en alla, toujours en courant et en hurlant le nom de son idole - que dis-je, de son dieu vivant. Enfin, Kyoya put sortir de sa cachette et soupira de soulagement.

«Sauvé...

-Yoyo, tu n'oublies pas mes glaces hein *u* ?

-Oui, je n'oublie pas tes glaces !...Il faudrait vraiment que Benkei se trouve quelqu'un d'autre à admirer, j'en ai marre qu'il me court après !

-Tu devrais lui dire que tu as déjà Gingky, ça le calmerait peut-être, proposa Yu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrangerait les choses, Yu...

-Bon, où on en était dans notre interrogatoire...Ah oui, le moment où tu as admis tes sentiments pour Gingky ! Vas-y raconte-nous Yoyo *u*

-...C'était juste après mon combat en duo contre Gingka pendant le Championnat du Monde de Beyblade. J'étais furieux d'avoir perdu contre lui encore une fois, et à un moment, Gingka m'a souri... et à cet instant, toute ma colère s'est comme envolée. Et j'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite, encore. Et je sentais cet amour que j'avais cherché à oublier se manifester à nouveau. Et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus ignorer ces sentiments. C'est là que j'ai admis que je l'aimais.

-T'as attendu tout ce temps ?

-Kéké, expliqua Yu, le problème avec Yoyo c'est qu'il est froid, distant envers les autres et solitaire, et ça l'empêche d'être sympa avec tout le monde ! S'il n'avait pas ce caractère assez antipathique, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait avoué ses sentiments à Gingky et qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Mais comme il est têtu, il a fait languir Gingky pendant très longtemps et ça l'a fait souffrir. N'est-ce pas Gingky ? »

Gingka baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas trop l'admettre, mais Yu avait raison.

«En tout cas, c'est de plus en plus intéressant...Yoyo tu pensais que Gingky était amoureux de toi ?

-...J'avais bien remarqué qu'il voulait toujours être avec moi, mais je pensais que c'était juste une amitié à...sens unique. Une amitié que je ne lui retournais pas.

-Et toi Gingky ?

-Vu comment Kyoya se comportait avec moi...je n'avais aucun espoir. Il voulait toujours être seul, et le plus éloigné de moi possible. »

Gingka se tourna vers Kyoya.

«J'ai été particulièrement touché quand tu as refusé de faire partie de l'équipe Gan Gan Galaxy.

Je me faisais une joie de partir avec toi partout dans le monde, et je n'ai pas compris ta décision.

Et quand j'ai appris que tu était le chef de l'équipe Wild Fang, la scène où tu refusais de faire équipe avec moi m'est revenue à l'esprit. J'en ai même fait des cauchemars.

-Tant que ça ?

-Ne rigole pas, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que mon cœur a dû endurer à cause de toi... ton attitude distante envers moi me brisait le cœur, et ça m'attristait énormément...tu as beaucoup malmené mon cœur, Kyoya...»

Le jeune homme se sentit coupable et serra tendrement Gingka dans ses bras, puis croisa le regard légèrement triste de celui qu'il aimait. Certes, Kyoya se disait être un «lion sauvage et solitaire» mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un romantique et d'une douceur incroyable avec son petit ami. Et seulement son petit ami: le seul capable de le radoucir à ce point.

«Je suis sincèrement désolé mon amour, pour toutes les fois où tu as souffert à cause de moi. Tu es un ange qui a répandu la lumière partout autour de lui, tu nous as rendus plus forts, tu nous as remis dans le droit chemin, tu es notre soleil à tous...tu ne méritais pas ça...

-K-Kyoya...snif...;-;

-Raaah, ne pleure pas, ça va me rendre triste ! Et je n'aime pas te voir triste, surtout à cause de moi...

-Le bisou ! Le bisou ! » dit Yu.

Kyoya releva la tête de Gingka et l'embrassa doucement, pour le plus grand bonheur du blond. Il était très content de les voir enfin s'embrasser, il trouvait ça teeeeeellement romantique – même s'il se doutait bien que Kyoya n'embrassait pas Gingka juste parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Une fois le baiser terminé, Kyoya demanda à Gingka:

«...Tu me pardonnes ?

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne, mon amour ^-^ !

-Hum hum u-u , maintenant que vous avez réglé vos petites affaires de couple, reprit Yu, je continue: comment vous en êtes venus tous les deux à vous déclarer vos sentiments ?

-...Ben, c'était-

-GINGKA ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :)

Kyoya: C'est pas possible elle finira jamais cette histoire ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que Gingka et moi on soit dérangés ?! Et pourquoi je suis tourné en ridicule par ce petit sadique ?!

Yu: C'est parce que j'aime t'embêter Yoyo *u*

Gingka: Pourquoi il faut qu'on raconte tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est super gênant...

So-chan: Oh parce que vous avez fait quelque chose de gênant ? C'est intéressant *u*

Gingka: *tout rouge* M-Mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois, pas du tout !

Kenta: Et c'est qui qui a interrompu Gingka ?

So-chan: Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre...


	7. Chapitre 7: Encore lui !

Hello à tous ! Voilà la deuxième moitié de ce qui devait être le chapitre 6 de cette fiction, je pense d'ailleurs faire encore un chapitre sur cette histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (non-amateurs de yaoi, passez votre chemin !

**Tif: **Ah ça, le prochain chapitre le dira (mais on l'a déjà vu dans cette histoire) et ne t'inquiète pas pour le bisou, ça viendra bien assez vite :) ces deux-là ne seront jamais en manque

**Nataku Makuraka: **Merci encore pour avoir lu mes histoires ! Je ne suis pas spécialement une adepte du Yu x Kenta c'est juste qu'il m'est venu une idée de fic avec ce couple (et aussi parce que j'adoooooore Yu il est si mimi :3) et c'est seulement après que j'ai eu l'idée de rajouter du Kyoya x Gingka ( the best :3) Sinon je ne le dirais jamais assez mais j'adore tes histoires !

**Lordess Ananda Teenorag: **Tu as raison, Masamune aurait vraiment besoin d'un cerveau...et du livre «Se taire pour les nuls» par la même occasion !

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, dommage...

**Chapitre 6: Encore lui ?!**

Une fois de plus, les deux amoureux furent interrompus dans leurs explications. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas Benkei, parce que la chose qui courrait vers eux était beaucoup moins imposante, verte et noire. C'était le plus grand abruti de l'univers, Masamune Kadoya.

«GINGKA ! ENFIN JE T'AI RETROUVÉ ! TU PENSAIS POUVOIR ÉCHAPPER AU BLADER NUMÉRO UN MONDIAL, C'EST-Á-DIRE MOI ?! EH BEN C'EST RATÉ :D !

-Manquait plus que lui... » grogna Kyoya.

Arrivé vers Gingka, le brun lui planta une corde à sauter devant la figure.

«Affronte-moi Gingka ! déclara-t-il.

-Mais Masamune, je t'ai déjà affronté aujourd'hui...

-Je veux une revanche ! En temps que blader numéro un je me dois d'être le meilleur partout, dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables !

-T'es déjà le numéro un dans le domaine de la crétinerie, ça te suffit pas -.- ? fit Yu.

-Sans oublier le domaine de la vantardise, ajouta Kenta.

-Mais Masamune, je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter ò.ó# ! répéta le roux, agacé de l'instance du brun.

-T'as pas le choix ! répliqua celui-ci. Tu dois m'affronter Gingka, sinon je-

-Sinon QUOI ?! »

Tout le monde sursauta alors, car la voix menaçante de Kyoya venait d'interrompre le brun. Il avait une veine de colère sur la tempe et à voir son regard, il venait d'atteindre le 10 sur l'échelle de l'énervement. Il marcha d'un pas décidé et empoigna Masamune par le pull.

«J'en ai marre ! J'étais juste venu ici pour passer la journée seul tranquille avec Gingka, sans personne pour nous déranger ! Mais il a fallu que je sois recherché par Benkei, que Gingka soit obligé de faire tes défis stupides, que tu vienne nous déranger une deuxième fois et par dessus tout, il a fallu que je tombe sur ce petit sadique de démon blond ! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DÉGAGER TOUT DE SUITE ET DE ME LAISSER SEUL AVEC GINGKA SINON JE T'ÉTRIPE AVANT DE T'ARRACHER LA TÊTE Ò_Ó#### !

-._.''' »

Personne n'osait rien faire ni dire à cause de l'état de lion en furie - et encore, le mot est faible, de Kyoya. Yu, Kenta et surtout Masamune étaient complètement terrorisés, lorsque Gingka s'avança doucement.

«...Calme-toi Kyoya-kun, tu me fais peur...»

Le roux se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son chéri afin de le calmer un peu. Kyoya, qui eut tout de suite plus envie d'embrasser son rouquin aux yeux noisette que de perdre son temps à massacrer un bel abruti qui n'en valait pas la peine, lâcha Masamune, qui tomba par terre – il en eut mal aux fesses – et répondit immédiatement au baiser de Gingka. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fut un peu plus – et même beaucoup plus - fougueux que les autres car Kyoya avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un.

_' _'o' _Whouah ça c'est du baiser! ! '_ se dit Yu. '_Si ça continue, Gingky va avoir mal à la bouche !_

-._. _Kyoya est vraiment en colère pour embrasser Gingka comme ça...,_ se dit Kenta tout rouge.

-O.O ?_'_ ça c'était Masamune; à ce moment-là, ses neurones se déconnectèrent ce qui provoqua alors un bug général dans son cerveau. Si tenté qu'il en ait un.

Quand Gingka fit comprendre à Kyoya qu'il n'avait plus de souffle, il s'arrêta enfin, à la grande déception du vert. Gingka aimait beaucoup les bisous venant de lui, mais son endurance avait des limites tout de même.

«Mais pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on s'arrête, Gingka-kun ? Moi je voulais continuer...

-Mais j'avais plus de souffle ! Tu tiens quand même pas à ce que je meure parce qu'on s'est embrassés trop longtemps !...Et en plus, c'est gênant de s'embrasser quand tout le monde nous regarde...

-...Gingka, pourquoi toi et Kyoya vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda soudainement Masamune qui visiblement avait débugué.

-Á ton avis -.- ?

-Masamune, dit Kenta, la réponse est quand même assez évidente, non ? »

Le brun se mit à essayer de réfléchir – ce qui était bien au-dessus de ses compétences mentales, qui n'étaient pas très étendues d'ailleurs – lorsqu'enfin il trouva la réponse.

«Je sais ! C'est parce que vous avez fait un pari pour savoir lequel des deux embrasserait mieux l'autre :D !

-BAM ! »

Tous tombèrent à la renverse.

«Visiblement la question était trop subtile pour lui ^o^' ! s'exclama Yu.

-Masamune, Kyoya et moi on s'est embrassés parce qu'on sort ensemble ! expliqua Gingka.

-...O.O VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE ?! DEPUIS QUAND ?! ET POURQUOI TU M'AS RIEN DIT, D'ABORD ?! HEIN HEIN POURQUOI ?! T'AS PAS CONFIANCE EN MOI, C'EST ÇA ?!

-Disons que tu n'es pas très fiable pour garder des secrets...

-Et puis de toute façon, répliqua Kyoya qui était toujours énervé contre lui, t'es tellement abruti que tu te trouveras jamais personne !

-...»

Masamune se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment.

«OUIIIIIIIN PERSONNE NE M'AIMERA JAMAIS TT-TT !

-Kyoya c'est pas très gentil de dire ça, fit remarquer Kenta, qui essayait de consoler le brun.

-Tu vois que j'ai raison Kéké, Yoyo est vraiment méchant !

-C'est vrai, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça Kyoya-kun ?

-Parce qu'il m'énerve -.-# »

Yu entreprit alors de consoler le brun.

«Allons, faut pas pleurer Masamumu, moi je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un !

-C-C'est vrai ;-; ?

-Mais oui ! Si quelqu'un d'aussi méchant et antipathique que Yoyo a pu se trouver quelqu'un, y aucune raison pour que tu ne te trouves pas une jolie fille...ou un joli garçon d'ailleurs. »

Lorsque Yu eut fini de consoler le brun, il se tourna vers le couple qui était en pleine séance de bisous.

«Hum hum u_u il me semblait que vous aviez une chose à nous raconter, les tourtereaux...

-Mais Yu...

-Y a pas de mais, c'est moi qui commande ici *-*

-Maieuh pourquoi personne ne veux me laisser tranquille avec mon Kyoya-kun... :(

-Oh si tu veux Gingky on peut te trouver un coin tranquille pour que vous ne soyez que tous les deux, Yoyo et toi, proposa le blond, comme ça vous serez seuls et vous pourrez faire pleeeein de choses ensemble... *u* comme vous faire des tas de bisous avec la langue - beurk c'est dégoûtant XP- et des tonnes de câlins et ensuite vous vous déshabillerez et vous-

-YU !

-Hihi c'était une blague Yoyo ^-^

_'...Ou pas.'_

-Bon, en attendant, continua-t-il, vous aviez un truc à finir de nous raconter, et je ne vous lâcherais pas avant de tout savoir *-*

-Moi aussi j'veux savoir :D

-Nan pas toi Masamune.

-TT-TT pourquoi j'ai pas le droit ?

-Y a déjà bien assez de gens au courant, répondit Kyoya.

-...Bon, après tout c'est pas grave, je finirais bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, mais toi Gingka, tu dois me promettre que demain, tu m'affronte à la corde à sauter !

-...Ok, Masamune, soupira le roux.

-OUAIS :D ! PRÉPARE-TOI GINGKA, PARCE QUE JE NE COMPTE PAS TE MÉNAGER DEMAIN ! ET JE VAIS TE BATTRE ET TE MONTRER QUI EST LE NUMÉRO UN ICI ! »

Puis Masamune s'en alla en courant, laissant seul le groupe des quatre amis – même si le terme «les deux couples » serait plus exact.

«Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Voyons Kéké, on laisse Yoyo et Gingky nous raconter leur histoire d'amour *u* Alors, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes enfin déclaré vos sentiments ?

-...Je m'en rappelle encore, dit Gingka. C'était quand on était aux États-Unis, tu sais, la veille du jour où on allait combattre l'Académie HD. C'était le soir, et j'étais sorti prendre un peu l'air en pendant à cette journée durant laquelle on allait devoir encore sauver le monde.

-J'avais remarqué que Gingka était descendu, et je suis allé le rejoindre, continua Kyoya. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il m'a répondu qu'il pensait à la journée du lendemain. Et...je me suis dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour lui avouer mes sentiments. J'allais commencer ma déclaration...et j'ai vu que Gingka tremblait. Je me suis approché de lui, et j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire. J'ai insisté, et il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Je ne voulais pas dire à Kyoya que je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas que notre amitié soit brisée. Mais en même temps, je mourrais d'envie de le lui avouer, je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi. Alors je lui ai dit «...Ne m'en veux pas, m-mais je ...je t'aime Kyoya, je t'aime depuis toujours ! »

-C'est mignooooooooooon ^o^ !

-Je le regardait droit dans les yeux, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Et...il m'a souri. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il souriait, et il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a caressé les cheveux et m'a chuchoté que lui m'aimait aussi. Je...C'était inespéré qu'il m'aime, alors j'ai pleuré encore plus, mais de joie, et il m'a regardé et il m'a embrassé. Et...à ce moment-là, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. J'étais si heureux, et c'est comme si mon cœur venait de se débarrasser d'un poids qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Euh, et c'est tout.

-C'est trop migoooooooon ! roucoula encore le blond. Ah au fait Yoyo, j'ai une dernière question !

-Mouais, je t'écoute.

-Tu faisais quoi pendant tes journées avec Gingky :D ? demanda-t-il avec une envie de tout savoir.

-...Je n'ai pas à te le dire Yu, c'est ma vie privée.

-Peuh, tu veux juste pas nous avouer que t'as fait des cochonneries avec Gingky. »

Á ces mots, Gingka rougit autant que ses cheveux, Kenta se tourna vers Yu et Kyoya le dévisagea.

«...C'est officiel Yu, je te déteste !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Yoyo tu sais. Mais tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as rien fait avec Gingky ?

-...Rien de ce genre. On a juste passé la plupart de notre temps à se balader. Et à échapper aux curieux comme toi !

-Te fâche pas, c'est juste que j'adore t'embêter Yoyo ^-^

-Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo !

-D'accord Yoyo ^-^ !

-Grrrrr...Je sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étriper, fit Kyoya tout bas.

-Yu...t'as quand même de ces questions, chuchota Kenta un peu gêné.

-Ben quoi ? J'aime embêter Yoyo, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il est en couple avec Gingky, je vais pouvoir m'amuser encore plus *u*

-Arrête de m'appeler...Oh, et puis laisse tomber ! Bon, t'as fini maintenant avec tes questions, espèce de p'tit sadique ?

-...En vérité, j'en aurais encore des tas à vous posez, à Gingky et toi, mais j'en sais bien assez sur vous pour être satisfait. Et en plus, j'ai faim :) ça doit être l'heure du goûter. Donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire Yoyo ?

-Grrrrrrr.

-Ça doit vouloir dire «oui» en Kyoyen, je suppose. Mais je suis sûr que ça veut aussi dire un truc du genre «je hais ce sale gamin sadique», n'est-ce pas Yoyo ? »

Le regard peu aimable du vert répondit pour lui.

«Bon, si on allait maintenant ^-^ ?

-Où ça ? demanda Gingka.

-Manger des glaces, bien sûr ! répondit Yu. Je meurs de faim, pas toi Kéké ?

-Euh, non, moi ça va.

-On doit vous accompagner ?

-Bah bien sûr Gingky ^-^ ! Les glaces, ce sera pour tout le monde ! Mais c'est Kyoya qui paiera la note ! T'inquiète Yoyo, je serais raisonnable, vu que c'est toi qui paie. Du moins, j'essayerais. »

Kyoya fit comprendre à Yu par la seule force de son regard – c'est dingue tout ce que Kyoya peut faire avec son regard – que la proposition ne l'enchantait guère. Yu lui fit alors rappeler par un sourire qu'il lui devait quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas le choix – le sourire de Yu aussi en dit long sur ce qu'il veut dire. Le maître de Leone soupira fortement. C'était incroyable: il était censé être le roi des animaux et il devait céder face à un gamin de dix ans. Mais c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

«Yoyo est d'accord pour qu'on aille manger des glaces. Enfin, je l'ai obligé à être d'accord.

-Super, alors on y va Yu ?

-Ouais on y va Kéké ! »

Tandis que les deux plus jeunes partirent devant tout contents, les deux plus âgés les suivirent, Kyoya peu enthousiaste. Il en avait vraiment marre d'être tourné en ridicule et de devoir céder face à ce «petit sadique blond » comme il le pensait si bien. Gingka, voyant qu'il était préoccupé, lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le réconforter, puis il lui prit la main. Le vert se tourna alors vers lui, et le roux répondit par un adorable sourire qui semblait vouloir lui rappeler «je suis avec toi, ne t'en fais pas ». Kyoya sourit à son tour, le sien semblant vouloir dire «merci ».

Tant qu'il aurait Gingka à ses côtés, Kyoya se dit qu'il pourra supporter n'importe quoi. Même les petits démons blonds sadiques fans de glaces.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 7 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviews please :)

Kyoya: Tu pourrais pas terminer ta foutue histoire ici, que je me barre avec Gingka ?

So-chan: Sois patient Kyoya, plus qu'un chapitre ! Et ensuite tu pourras faire touuuuut ce que tu voudras avec Gingka, et cette fois, Yu ne sera pas là pour te déranger.

Kyoya: J'espère bien...

Yu: Ah, enfin on va manger les glaces ! Plein de glaces *O* *se met à rêver*

Gingka: Et nous aussi on en aura une ?

Yu: Voyons, bien sûr Gingky ! Vu que c'est ton chéri qui paie il va forcément t'en donner une ^-^ !

Gingka: Oui c'est logique ^-^


	8. Chapitre 8: Amour et glaces

Hello à tous ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier ce dernier chapitre plus tôt, mais j'avais une semaine de contrôles à réviser et je manquais d'inspiration...mais voici le véritable dernier chapitre de A free and funny day, bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir ! )

Et merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout :) !

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement...

**Chapitre 8:Amour et glaces**

Alors que Gingka et Kyoya étaient repartis dans une autre embrassade romantique, Yu, qui était avec Kenta à l'entrée de la fête foraine, commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

«Maieuh c'est quand qu'ils arrivent les deux tourtereaux, là -_- # ? Ils savent que ça, se faire des bisous toute la journée ?

-En même temps Yu-kun, fit remarquer Kenta, depuis qu'on les as croisés tu ne les as pas lâchés un seul moment, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent avoir un instant à eux !

-...D'ailleurs, puisqu'ils ont un instant à eux, nous aussi ! »

Yu fit un gros bisou sur la joue de son amoureux et lui fit un énorme câlin. Kenta rougit beaucoup; d'autant plus qu'un groupe de filles plus âgées les avait vus, et les regardaient avec des sourires.

«Je t'aime Kenta-kun ^-^

-M-Moi aussi Yu-kun '#-#', mais..., il se mit à chuchoter, y a des filles qui nous regardent...

-Et alors ?

-...Ben, on dirait qu'elles nous admirent...en plus, elles ont plein de cœurs autour d'elles...

-Aww c'est trop chou ^-^

-Ils sont trop mimis :3

-Ils sont super kawaii ^u^

-Kyaaaaaa~ ^-^ »

Le groupe de filles continuait à s'extasier devant le petit couple trop mignon/chou/kawaii que formaient les deux garçons en poussant des petits cris de joie.

_'Le syndrome du Yaoi a encore frappé ' _se dit le maître de Libra.

«Elles agissent bizarrement Yu '-'...

-Non Kéké, c'est un comportement tout à fait logique pour une catégorie de personnes particulières... tu sais à quoi on reconnaît une fan de yaoi ?

-Bah...euh...non.

-C'est très simple Kéké, expliqua le blond, si tu vois des filles avec des grands yeux qui brillent, entourées de petits cœurs, avec un grand sourire à la bouche et qui poussent des cris d'extase tels que «Kawaii » ou «Kyaaaa » devant un couple de garçons, ou qui se mettent à le suivre partout en cachette, ce sont des fans de yaoi.

-Comment tu sais tout ça Yu ?

-Je crois que cette ville en est bondée -_- et j'aimerais bien qu'elles nous lâchent un peu, là...oh je sais, je vais leur dire que Yoyo et Gingky sont en train de s'embrasser et-

-Non s'te plaît Yu c'est pas gentil ! supplia Kenta. Ils ne méritent pas ça !

-Mais Kéké...

-S'te plaît Yu-kun..., insista le petit garçon avec de grands yeux scintillants, ce qui fit craquer le groupe de filles.

-... »

Yu eut un adorable sourire, puis prit les deux mains de Kenta et lui fit un baiser tout doux au coin de la bouche, avant de le serrer contre lui et de lui faire le plus tendre de tous les câlins possible. Cette charmante petite scène eut pour effet de faire encore plus craquer les filles qui ne purent retenir un «Kyaaaaa~~ ! » d'émerveillement ni un saignement de nez suivi d'un évanouissement collectif.

«...Bah qu'est-ce qu'elles ont O_o' ? demanda Kenta.

-T'inquiète pas Kenta-kun, c'est aussi une réaction normale chez ce genre de personnes: lorsqu'elles voient un truc mignon ou super beau ou pas mal de yaoi bien chaud ou pas d'ailleurs, elles saignent du nez.

-...Et c'est pas dangereux ?

-Mais non Kéké, le rassura Yu, c'est pas comme si elles faisaient une hémorragie ou un truc du genre ! C'est juste une équation mathématique, rien de plus !

-...?_ ?

-Garçon + garçon + amour = yaoi ; yaoi + fans de yaoi = paradis sur Terre, éclaira-t-il ensuite.

-Aaaaaah d'accord.

-Bon, on devrait peut-être aller repêcher nos deux poissons qui se sont égarés dans les profondeurs de l'amour...

-Whouah, c'est trop beau ce que tu dis Yu :D !

-Hé hé, merci Kéké ^-^ ! »

Après ce petit moment passé à deux, Yu et Kenta décidèrent d'aller chercher les deux autres amoureux, toujours collés l'un à l'autre en train de se faire des bisous. Ils attendirent un peu, puis voyant qu'ils ne les remarquaient pas, Yu les interrompit:

«Hum hum u_u

-...Quoi encore ?! fit Kyoya, qui avait reconnu la voix du blond.

-Je sais que t'es super content de me voir Yoyo, mais vous comptez rester plantés là toute la journée ? On vous attend, nous ! Déjà qu'on s'est fait remarquer par un groupe de fans de yaoi, et d'ailleurs tu peux remercier Kéké parce que c'est lui qui vous as sauvés, sinon je vous les aurais envoyées ! Et vous auriez souffert...Bon, si on allait manger des glaces maintenant ^-^ ? Je suis sûr que vous avez faim.

-J'ai pas faim moi -_-

-Y a pas besoin d'avoir faim pour manger des glaces Yoyo ^-^ et toi Gingky ?

-...Moi je meurs de faim '~', dit Gingka. C'est bien les baisers, mais ça nourrit pas l'estomac...

-Ah tu vois, Gingky a envie d'une glace ! Tu laisserais pas ton chéri mourir de faim quand même ?

-Ça serait cruel, ajouta Kenta.

-...T'as vraiment aussi faim ? demanda Kyoya visiblement embêté.

-...Kyoya-kun '~', expliqua le roux qui souffrait, ça fait presque cinq heures que j'ai pas mangé, et si j'avale pas quelque chose dans les minutes qui suivent je vais faire une crise d'inanition et j'vais m'évanouir et j'vais aller à l'hôpital et je risque de mourir et-

-C'est bon c'est bon, d'accord on y va !

-C'est quoi l'inanition ? demanda Kenta.

-C'est quand tu manges pas pendant un certain temps et que ça te rend malade, répondit Kyoya.

-Whouah Yoyo j'pensais pas que t'étais aussi cultivé, t'as avalé un dictionnaire ces temps-ci ?

-C'est la langue que j'vais te faire avaler si tu te la ferme pas -_- #, menaça le vert.

-Roh c'est bon c'était une blague, t'as vraiment aucun humour Yoyo u_u

-Hé, ça serait pas Tsubasa qui est en train de courir vers nous ? » remarqua Kenta.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire qui que ce soit car le jeune homme, qui courait à grande vitesse vers eux, renversa Gingka et Kyoya sur son passage et serra les deux petits garçons dans ses bras.

«Enfin je vous ai retrouvés ! s'écria-t-il soulagé de les voir sains et saufs. Je vous ai cherchés partout ! Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?!

-Ben, on a dû sortir du palais des glaces avant toi et du coup on s'est mis à te chercher, mais on t'as pas trouvé ! » mentit Yu.

_'Enfin, on a plutôt chercher à t'éviter plutôt qu'à te retrouver'_

«En tout cas, je suis soulagé de vous avoir retrouvés, je vois que vous n'avez rien.

-Nous, non, mais les deux, là...»

Le petit blond montra du doigt Gingka et Kyoya. Ce dernier semblait s'être fait un peu mal en tombant, quant au roux il était allongé par terre.

«Désolé les gars, je vous ais pas vus ^o^' ! s'excusa Tsubasa.

-T'aurais quand même pu faire attention -_- #, grogna Kyoya, tu nous as fait valser comme des quilles !

-Tsubasa, j'crois que Gingka est...un peu assommé, dit Kenta.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a les yeux en spirale... »

En effet le roux était par terre, les yeux avec une forme peu commune et un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« u oh y a des étoiles qui tournent autour de moiiii...c'est bizarre, j'vais les compter u

-Il a plus l'air drogué qu'assommé -_-', dit Yu.

_'Il a dû se shooter aux bisous de Yoyo, ça serait pas étonnant, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils se sont embrassés...'_

-Faudrait peut-être le réveiller, dit Kenta.

-Yoyo, donne lui une baffe.

-Hé, pourquoi je devrais donner une baffe à Gingka ò_ó ?! s'exclama le vert qui n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à son Gingka-kun.

-C'est pour son bien Yoyo, et puis il va s'en remettre, assura Yu. Tu n'auras qu'à l'embrasser » chuchota-t-il ensuite à ce dernier.

Kyoya dut alors à contrecœur frapper son petit ami plusieurs fois à la joue avant qu'il ne se réveille.

«Aïeuh ! s'écria Gingka en se «réveillant ». Mais ça fait mal ! C'est qui le méchant qui m'a frappé ?!

-C'est Yoyo, mais tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir c'est moi qui le lui ai dit, dit Yu.

-...Désolé Gingka...

-...C'est pas grave Kyoya-ku- »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Kyoya lui mit une autre baffe.

«M-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Kyoya ?!

-Gingka, chuchota ensuite le vert, Tsubasa est là et il ne sait pas qu'on sort ensemble ! Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le découvre, alors j'ai dû te mettre une baffe sinon il aurait entendu et aurait trouvé ça suspect que tu m'appelle Kyoya-kun alors qu'on est censés être rivaux !

-Aaaah d'accord... »

Pendant que le maître de Léone expliquait au roux son action très peu romantique envers lui, Tsubasa demanda aux petits garçons ce qu'il lui disait.

«Oh, il doit sûrement lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé ^-^', répondit Kenta.

-Oui, Gingky est parfois lent à la détente. »

_'Á moins qu'il ne lui dise qu'il a envie de faire des choses avec lui cette nuit, c'est aussi une option envisageable...'_

Une fois les explications terminées, Tsubasa alla s'excuser auprès de Gingka, qui lui répondit toujours avec le sourire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

«Bon, et si on allait manger des glaces maintenant ^-^ ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est-à-dire que aujourd'hui j'ai sauvé la vie de Yoyo - et je n'exagère pas – et que pour me remercier il as promis qu'il me payerai des glaces, expliqua Yu, et un blader qui ne tient pas ses promesses n'est pas un vrai blader. Mais comme je suis généreux je veux que tout le monde en ai une ^-^

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu accepte de lui payer une glace Kyoya ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup...

-...Disons que j'ai pu éviter de mourir d'asphyxie aujourd'hui. Avec Benkei qui traînait dans les parages...

-Oh je vois. En tout cas c'est très gentil de ta part.

-Hahaha... »

Sur le chemin du glacier, Tsubasa se souvint de quelque chose qui l'interpellait.

«Dis-moi Kyoya, comment ça se fait que tu sois allé à la fête foraine ?

-Euh ! Kyoya rougit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

-Gingka, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, mais toi...

_'Voyons voir comment Yoyo va s'en sortir...'_

-Euh...je...C'est pourtant simple, non ? Comme Benkei sait que je déteste la fête foraine, il n'ira jamais voir si j'y suis, donc j'ai eu l'idée d'y aller pour me cacher de lui.

-...C'était un cas de force majeure alors, en conclut Tsubasa. Mais pourquoi tu ne le laisse jamais t'approcher ?

-J'aime pas les contacts physiques et encore moins les câlins.

-Oh ! »

_'Alors ça, ça dépend de qui il a en face de lui...' _se dit Yu.

Gingka, qui n'avait pas compris qu'il parlait des contacts physiques et des câlins de Benkei, lança à son chéri un regard triste - ils commençaient à être assez doués dans le langage des regards, c'est un langage très pratique quand vous voulez dire à quelqu'un quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas que les autres entendent.

«Tu n'aime pas mes câlins Kyoya-kun ;-; ?

-Gingka, je parlais de ceux de Benkei, enfin ! Comment je pourrais ne pas aimer les tiens ? Ils sont si doux et si chaleureux, comme tes baisers d'ailleurs !

-Oh...Pardon Kyoya-kun j'avais pas compris, je suis désolé...

-C'est pas grave Gingka, ne t'en fais pas. »

Partis dans leur jeu de regards amoureux, le roux et le vert ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Yu, Kenta et Tsubasa les regardaient. Enfin, ça intriguait surtout Tsubasa, qui trouvait étrange que des rivaux comme eux se regardent dans les yeux avec un sourire sur le visage, surtout qu'ils étaient en train de marcher – il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'un lampadaire ou un panneau se trouve sur leur chemin, sinon ils ne le verraient pas ! - et qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. L'argenté commençait à se poser des questions, lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent au glacier.

«Enfin :D ! s'exclama Yu. On va pouvoir manger des glaces ! Dépêchez-vous, j'ai super faim !

-Attends-nous Yu ! »

Mais à peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils remarquèrent Masamune, Madoka et Benkei assis à une table au fond, en train de manger des glaces et de discuter joyeusement.

«Hé regardez, c'est Masamune, Madoka et Benkei !

-Ah oui t'as raison Kéké, YOUHOU, MASAMUMU, MAKA, BENBEN, ON EST LÁ ^o^ ! »

Les trois intéressés se retournèrent.

«Salut les garçons, vous venez ?

-OH KYOYAAAAA ! »

Benkei traversa alors le glacier à la vue de son idole aux cheveux verts et le serra très très très fort entre ses gros bras – il avait été bien trop rapide pour permettre à Kyoya de faire quoi que ce soit – et laissa éclater sa joie.

«KYOYA-SAN ENFIN JE T'AI RETROUVÉ OH JE SUIS SI CONTENT ! hurla-t-il en se mettant à pleurer comme une fontaine. JE SUIS SOULAGÉ TU ES VIVANT !

-Si tu continue à l'étrangler comme ça, il va pas rester vivant très longtemps... » fit remarquer Yu.

Il vit alors que Kyoya commençait à devenir bleu, ce qui était assez inquiétant, alors il le lâcha d'un seul coup et s'excusa.

«OH KYOYA-SAN JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON PAR-

-Benkei ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles Ò_Ó ! Hhh, hhh, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir...

-Est-ce que ça va Kyoya ? s'inquiéta Gingka en se baissant.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, il faut plus que ça pour me tuer » le rassura le vert en souriant.

Gingka sourit à son tour, heureux de voir que son petit ami n'ai rien. Ce qui n'échappa ni à Tsubasa, ni à Madoka.

_'Hmm...ce n'est pas surprenant que Gingka s'inquiète pour Kyoya, mais ça m'étonne qu'il ai répondu de manière aussi calme...c'est louche..._

_-Awww c'est trop mignon, Gingka qui s'inquiète pour son rival, et Kyoya qui lui sourit...Hmmm, c'est suspect, ça...et si...Et si en réalité ils étaient amoureux ?! Kyaaaa, ce serait trop cool !'_

L'esprit yaoiste de Madoka s'était mis en marche; elle était maintenant persuadée que toute cette petite scène cachait une possible romance entre ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, elle espérait – à vrai dire elle avait toujours espéré - très sincèrement une véritable romance entre ces deux-là.

«Bon, maintenant que tout ça c'est réglé, si on choisissait les glaces maintenant ^-^ ? proposa Yu.

-MOI AUSSI J'EN VEUX :D ! s'écria Masamune en se levant d'un seul coup.

-Masamune, intervint Madoka, je te rappelle gentiment que je t'en ai déjà payé trois, et tu n'as même pas fini la dernière ! Et tu as intérêt à la finir..., la fin de sa voix se fit menaçante.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je te la fais manger toute entière avec la coupe et la cuillère ALORS FINIS CETTE FICHUE GLACE AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE POUR DE BON Ò_Ó# ! »

Bizarrement, Masamune retrouva tout de suite l'appétit et se rassit bien sagement en terminant sa glace à la vanille sous l'œil menaçant de Madoka.

_'._.'Si là elle est calme, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand elle est énervée...' _pensèrent tous les garçons qui étaient en train de la regarder effrayés.

«BON VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI VOUS Ò_Ó# ?! VOUS LES PRENEZ VOS GLACES ?!

-Waaaaah ._.''' ! »

Après que tout le monde eut choisi sa glace - Kyoya qui avait dû payer pour toutes les glaces donc en tout pour Gingka, Kenta, et Yu, Tsubasa n'en voulant pas et lui-non plus d'ailleurs – tous s'assirent à la grande table du fond. Kenta avait pris une glace avec deux boules vanille recouvertes de sirop de fraise, Yu une glace avec une boule vanille, une boule fraise, de la chantilly et tout plein de bonbons colorés de toute sortes, quant à Gingka, c'était une grosse glace qu'il prenait souvent quand il allait ici avec Kyoya. Une glace énorme, avec un étage composé de boules à la vanille, au chocolat, à la fraise et à la framboise, avec autour, des spéculos en forme de cœur au-dessus, cinq portions de chantilly avec des cerises dessus, et entre des petites boules de glace à la mangue avec des cerises et des morceaux de kiwi posés dessus; puis un deuxième étage avec une boule de chaque parfum du premier étage, et pour terminer en beauté, une autre portion de chantilly tout au sommet avec deux morceaux de fraises posées dessus. Il adorait cette glace, et il comptait bien la manger avec son Kyoya d'amour, qu'importe les autres. D'ailleurs, il toucha légèrement le bras de ce dernier, qui se tourna vers lui, et remarqua que la glace que Gingka avait prise était énorme. Ils remirent à se parler avec le regard.

«Elle est super grosse la glace que t'as prise, Gingka ! T'es sûr que tu vas manger ça tout seul ?

-Je pensais pas la manger seul..., Gingka eut alors un petit sourire.

-...Ne me dis pas que tu voulais que je la mange avec toi ?!

-Si ^-^ Pourtant ça nous arrive des fois de venir manger une glace ici, ça devrait pas trop t'étonner.

-Oui mais quand on y va, on est seuls, alors que là y a six personnes avec nous !

-Mais Kyoya-kun, s'te plaît... »

Le regard insistant du roux fit craquer le cœur de Kyoya, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas manger la glace avec Gingka devant autant de monde, il aurait trop honte !

Justement, Madoka avait remarqué que Gingka souriait à Kyoya et que celui-ci avait l'air troublé. Et il rougissait. La méchanicienne fut ravie de voir ça.

_'Ooooh c'est mignon ! Je suis certaine que ça cache quelque chose, tout ça ! Autrement Kyoya n'aurait jamais eu cette réaction ! Mais il faudrait que j'en sois sûre...Comment je pourrais faire ? Il y a forcément une solution...'_

Alors que tout le monde était en train de manger sa glace et de discuter joyeusement de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, le regard de Madoka s'arrêta sur la glace de Gingka, puis sur Gingka qui était en train de la manger, puis à nouveau sur la glace, à nouveau sur Gingka...lorsque soudain, elle eut une idée.

_'Si c'est bien ce que je pense, ça m'étonnerait que Kyoya y résiste...'_

Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Gingka, dont la glace atterrit sur la joue au lieu de dans sa bouche. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Kyoya.

«Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est pas entrée dans ma bouche la glace ?

-Gingka... »

Soudain, Kyoya prit le visage du roux entre ses mains, le tourna légèrement vers lui, s'approcha et lui lécha la glace à la fraise qu'il avait au coin de la bouche.

«K-Kyoya '#-#' ?! s'écria Gingka complètement rouge.

-Hmm~ »

Le cri du roux avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, et en se tournant vers la source du bruit, tous purent voir Kyoya en train de délicatement nettoyer avec sa langue la joue de Gingka couverte de glace. Et il semblait bien apprécier son activité. Par contre, Gingka était très gêné; surtout quand il vit que tous le regardait avec les joues rouges et des yeux gros comme des ballons de foot – sauf Madoka, qui jubilait le sourire aux lèvres. Son plan avait marché !

«Ky-Kyoya, je- on nous regarde aaah~, le vert venait de lui lécher le haut du cou.

-Je peux pas résister ta peau est si douce Gingka-kun~

-M-Mais j'ai pas de glace dans le cou Kyoyaaa~

-On sait jamais Gingka~ »

Kyoya, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire des autres qui le regardaient comme si c'était un fantôme, continua de léchouiller Gingka jusqu'à ce le roux lui ai supplié assez longuement d'arrêter. Puis il observa sa petite tête adorable et toute rouge, puis il remarqua qu'il lui indiquait les autres du doigt. Kyoya tourna la tête, et vit Kenta, Yu, Benkei, Masamune et Tsubasa avec les joues rouges comme des tomates.

«...Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

-Moi j'veux bien une photo de toi qui embrasse Gingka ^-^

- -_-' Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Voyant que tout le reste continuait de le regarder avec beaucoup d'étonnement, Kyoya commença à en avoir marre. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule du roux et déclara:

«Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Eh ben c'est très simple, c'est parce que Gingka et moi, on sort ensemble... C'est bon, vous êtes rassurés ?

-...Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? demanda Tsubasa.

-Tu veux une preuve ? » fit Kyoya avec un sourire.

Puis il attrapa le visage de Gingka de sa main droite et l'embrassa passionnément pendant quelques instants. S'en suivit quelques gémissements de la part du roux, puis Kyoya se détacha de lui.

«T'es convaincu maintenant ? fit-il en s'adressant à l'argenté.

-...Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder en marchant et pourquoi tu lui a répondu aussi gentiment lorsqu'il t'a demandé si tu allais bien.

-Kyaaaa, je le savais ! J'en étais sûre, vous sortiez ensemble ! s'exclama Madoka. Votre comportement ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus, alors j'ai poussé Gingka pour qu'il se reçoive la glace sur la joue et que tu puisse le montrer à tout le monde !

-C'est toi qui m'a poussé ?!

-Ouais ^-^ je savais que si Kyoya t'aimait il ne pourrait pas résister à ses instincts et te lécherait la joue !

-T'es sadique TT-TT et toi Kyoya t'en as profité, t'es méchant !

-Non je suis fan de yaoi, nuance.

-Mais tu es si mignon Gingka...

-OH KYOYA JE SUIS SI CONTENT POUR TOI TU AS TROUVÉ L'AMOUR C'EST FORMIDABLE ! s'écria Benkei en pleurant à nouveau comme une fontaine – que d'émotion !

-...Euh, merci. Et lâche-moi, tu m'étouffe !

-VIVE LES MARIÉS :D ! »

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Masamune qui venait – pour changer un peu – de dire n'importe quoi.

«...Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore Masamumu ? fit Yu.

-J'avais envie de dire ça c'est tout :D, répondit Masamune avec un sourire idiot.

- -_-''' Quel crétin, fit le blond tout bas.

-T'en as pas marre de sortir n'importe quoi à longueur de journée ?

-Il doit être bloqué en mode imbécile, expliqua Yu. D'ailleurs ça doit faire un bon moment qu'il est bloqué dans ce mode...

-QUOI ?! Je suis pas en mode imbécile, je suis en mode numéro un !

-Nan, il doit aussi être coincé en mode crâneur, rectifia le petit blond.

-DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE DE CETTE TABLE MASAMUNE Ò_Ó# ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après que tout le monde eut fini sa glace, chacun partit de son côté, et Yu et Kenta s'en allèrent discrètement. La fin de journée s'annonçait clairement dans le ciel.

«On devrait peut-être rentrer, Yu...

-Sans doute Kéké ^-^ mais regarde par là »

Yu montrait du doigt Gingka et Kyoya qui «discutaient» avec Madoka.

«Mais tu vas nous lâcher oui ?! On peut jamais avoir un moment d'intimité avec vous !

-Aller, Kyoya, juste un bisou ^-^

-Et après tu nous lâcheras ?!

-...Peut-être... »

Kyoya grogna et embrassa furieusement Gingka pour se calmer. Madoka en profita pour sortie son ordinateur et filmer la scène. Puis il s'enleva énergiquement du roux et s'écria:

«C'est bon, t'es satisfaite ?!

-Hhhh hhh _ , Gingka n'avait plus de souffle.

-C'est bon pour cette fois, fit Madoka, mais ne vous étonnez pas si je me met à vous suivre de temps en temps...*u*

-AH NON, TU VAS QUAND MÊME PAS DEVENIR AUSSI CHIANTE QUE YU Ò_Ó### !

-Je suis pas chiant c'est pas vrai ò.ó#

-Calme-toi Kyoya...

-Hmpf. Bon, on s'en va Gingka. »

Avant de partir, Kyoya se retourna et déclara de mauvaise humeur:

«'Nous attend pas pour rentrer. On rentrera pas ce soir.

-Ah bon, vous allez où ? demanda Madoka curieuse.

-Ça te regarde pas ! »

Puis Kyoya s'en alla en tirant son chéri aux cheveux roux par le bras. Madoka fut un peu étonnée de la réaction de Kyoya, puis haussa les épaules et partit en direction du B-Pit. C'est le moment que choisirent Yu et Kenta pour sortir de leur cachette.

«Hé hé, je me demande bien où vont Yoyo et Gingky...

-Sûrement dans un endroit où ils pourront être tout seuls rien que tout les deux...

-Oh oui *u* Yoyo doit avoir une idée derrière la tête... »

Yu se tourna alors vers Kenta.

«Tu sais ce que j'ai préféré dans cette journée Kenta-kun ?

-...Non ?

-C'est TOUTE la journée qui a été super ! s'exclama Yu. Quand on a fait les attractions, quand on s'est fait des câlins, quand on a découvert le secret de Gingky et Yoyo, quand on a mangé des glaces, bref toute la journée à été super cool ! Et tu sais c'est quoi le meilleur dans cette journée Kéké ?

-Non, je sais pas...

-C'est que personne ne connaît notre secret ! Personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble désormais !

-C'est vrai ça... »

Yu prit la main de son chéri et dit en souriant:

«Bon, si on rentrait maintenant ^-^ ?

-Ok.

-CHU- Je t'aime beaucoup Kenta-kun

-Moi aussi Yu-kun ^-^ »

Ils se firent un gros câlin, puis repartirent en direction du B-Pit, le cœur léger et joyeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

YES ! L'histoire est enfin finie ! Une dernière fois, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez avec des reviews stp :)

Kyoya: ENFIN ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'vais enfin pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Gingka !

Yu: D'ailleurs tu comptais aller où avec Gingky :) ?

Kyoya: Passer la nuit dans un hôtel -_- au moins on aurait été tranquilles

Yu:...O.O Maka ! Yoyo il veut faire l'amour avec Gingky !

Kyoya: N'ÉCOUTE PAS CE QU'IL DIT C'EST PAS VRAI O_O'' !

Madoka: Intéressant *u* Gingka tu risques d'avoir une nuit mouvementée

Gingka:...Pourquoi 'o' ?

Tsubasa: C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression d'avoir été dupé dans cette histoire...

Kenta:*pense* C'est pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs -_-'

So-chan: Bon, ben... à plus tout le monde ;D !


End file.
